Obscure Cover
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: "Don't judge a book by it's cover." Fumeiryo Naniko is a first year from a middle school where homosexuality is encouraged. She joins the host club as it's only publicly known female host. But not everything is what it seems especially not with someone who can rival Kyoya in manipulation. Kyoya/OC Rated M, Dedicated to xmoonlightxblossomx
1. A Lady's Desires

_**Summary:**_ "Don't judge a book by it's cover." Fumeiryo Naniko is a first year from a middle school where homosexuality is encouraged. She joins the host club as it's only publicly known female host. But not everything is what it seems especially not with someone who can rival Kyoya in manipulation. Kyoya/OC Rated M, Dedicated to xmoonlightxblossomx

Kyandi: Hello everyone! I am Kyandi-sama! Usually I'm in the Prince of Tennis section but this was a special request from my loyal reader xmoonlightxblossomx. And this is my OC.

Naniko: Hello, I am Fumeiryo Naniko. It is a pleasure to meet you all.

Kyandi: Before you decide not to read it I suggest you read the first chapter.

Naniko: You might be surprised.

Kyandi: So without any more delaying please enjoy and review.

Naniko: Kyandi-sama does not own Ouran High School Host Club. My, that's quite a mouth full.

Chapter 1 A Lady's Desires

"_Only those with excellent social standing and filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have, way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."_

Soft footfalls sounded in the empty hall. A shadow passed over the walls as the person responsible for the footsteps walked down the hall. The only other noise was the sound of faint voices from behind the door of Music Room 3.

A figure stopped before the doors, both fist planted on hips and looking up at the large double doors. From behind the doors there was a crash and then laughing and more loud voices. Whatever was going on was causing all sorts of chaos on the other side. The figure stared at the door for a moment longer before a grin curves soft lips up at the corners.

-0-

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi heaved a sigh as Tamaki ranted at the twins who had been harassing him once more. Things never did seem to change in the club. Hunny was eating cake and other sweets with his guest with Mori watching from close by as always.

Kyoya had his notorious notebook in hand, taking notes and recording numbers as he always did when not entertaining ladies. The twins were picking on Tamaki who, as always, took it badly. Haruhi was starting to get use to it but it seemed every time she got use to it something else would get thrown in to throw it all out of whack again. She just couldn't help but wonder what it would be this time.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi looked up as Tamaki yelled for her. "Tell these two….hooligans, that their wrong!" Tamaki exclaimed as he pointed at the twins who looked at each other with identical grins. "I'm not getting in on this." Haruhi told him bluntly.

"Bu-bu-but! Haruhi!" Tamaki whined as she continued on with a tray in hand. "Looks like you lose, boss." Hikaru and Kaoru coursed. Tamaki turned on the two in his usual over dramatic manner. "You two are a bad influence!" he yelled at the two. Haruhi simply shook her head as she sat the tray down.

She turned back to the three. "If you hadn't let them get to you then this whole thing wouldn't have started, sempai." Haruhi told him. Tamaki turned to look at Haruhi with a wounded puppy look on his face.

"But Haruhi! Daddy was only protecting your innocence from these two devils!" he insisted. Haruhi watched as Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other behind Tamaki.

"My innocence doesn't need protecting, sempai. Least of all by you." she told him. All of the girls watched the whole scene with interest from their seats. There was a low laugh before an arm wrapped around Haruhi's shoulders from behind.

"The same old, stern Haruhi I see." Many people jumped at the sudden appearance of the person beside Haruhi. It was a girl. She stood about two inches shorter then the twins' five foot, nine inches height. She was slim, with modest curves, and long legs.

Her hair was a silver color and cut to just skim her shoulders in a layered look that had it curling in around the high features of her face. Her bangs swept across her forehead in a side sweep and reached down to barely skim the silver eyebrows.

Her eyelashes were a light color, but long and framed eyes of liquid amethyst. The color was such a rich purple that it put all other shades of purple to shame. Her full lips were curved in a polite smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

She wore a girls' school uniform for another school. It consisted of a black skirt striped with orange, a black blazer with a white dress shirt under it which had the first two buttons undone, an orange and red checkered bow that was worn loose, and a small badge over the left breast.

She wore the uniform with sliders under the skirt, knee high stockings, and ankle high boots. There was a feather hanging from each ear lobe and a silver band ring around her left middle finger. She was very pretty, and seemed to be very familiar with Haruhi. Haruhi seemed to know her too for she blinked once and then greeted the other girl.

"Oh…hey Naniko." she greeted. The girl gave Haruhi a bright smile. "Long time no see, eh, Haruhi?" she asked. Haruhi nodded. "Excuse me, but….who are you?" Tamaki asked stepping forward. The girl looked up at him and smiled politely as she removed her arm from Haruhi's shoulders.

"Oh, I am sorry. How rude of me not to introduce myself." she said. "I am Fumeiryo Naniko. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." she said politely as she gave Tamaki as small bow, her hand over her heart. "I am an old friend of Haruhi's." she added with a smile. "Naniko and I have known each other since we were little kids." Haruhi said from beside Naniko.

"So you've known Haruhi-kun for a long time?" one of the girls asked as she stepped towards Naniko. Naniko turned to look at her and smiled brightly. "Why yes, I have. My, what a lovely young lady." Naniko said turning to the girl and giving her a slight bow.

"Surely such beauty is overwhelming to one's senses." Naniko complimented. The girl turned red much like the girls did when Tamaki complimented them. "W-wait a minute!" Tamaki said drawing attention to him.

His eyes were wide as he watch Naniko. "I-is that the uniform for Masagiku Gakuen?" Hikaru asked. Naniko smiled. "Why yes….it is. I assume you have heard the rumors as well then." Naniko said. Most of the boys turned white in the face.

"So it's true?" Kaoru asked. "What? That ninety-nine percent of the students populace is homosexual?" Naniko asked. The boys nodded. Naniko gave them a bright smile complete with a giggle. "Perfectly true!" she told them.

She turned to the red faced girl she had been talking to and ran her fingers under the girl's chin to tilt her chin up. She smiled down at the girl with a beautifully charming smile.

"But how can one help themselves when met with such radiant beauty as this? Surely one such as you, dear lady, do not hear false endearments with the simply radiant beauty that shines from your very soul." Naniko said. Despite it being a female wooing her, the girls swooned. Other girls gasped and quickly helped her.

"My dear apologies, ladies. I did not intend to frazzle her so." Naniko told them, bowing to them. All of the girls blushed. "Perhaps you ladies should leave for today." Kyoya suggested his eyes on Naniko.

"Sadly I must agree, my lovely ladies. I have much catching up to do with my dear friend Haruhi and I would adore a chance to meet you all again." Naniko said with a grand bow. The girls all left, some throwing glances back at Naniko and blushing.

Naniko waved to them until the door closed. "Quite nice, those ladies." Naniko remarked. "You!" Tamaki said pointing a finger at her. "Ho-wh-ju-…" Tamaki didn't know what to say.

Naniko smiled at him. "Is something the matter?" Naniko asked. "Yes!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all coursed. "How in the world can you, a girl, swoon girls like that!? Its not natural!" Tamaki declared. Naniko propped one hand on a hip.

"It's the same for a male or a female, I assure you. All girls, even straight ones, are all curious of the forbidden. The love between females is no different. And who better understands the wants and desires deep in a lady's heart then another of the same gender?" Naniko said one hand over her heart.

"Believe me if you asked the ladies to be honest they would tell you themselves that they all wonder. Some times they just want another female who can understand the desires of their hearts without them having to try to explain." she added.

"Straight, bisexual, homosexual, they all wonder at one point in time. And its only natural." she added with an elegant shrug of the shoulders.

"And as you know, Masagiku Gakuen encourages homosexuality among its students. At least that way, should things go too far as they sometimes do in the heat of passion, it will not result in the young lady bringing a child into this world at such a young age." Naniko added. "What was that quaint little saying…."In Rome do as the Romans do"? Yes that is it I believe." she added with a nod.

"And if I'm not mistaken you two are the Hitachiin twins are you not?" Naniko asked looking at the twins. "Yes." they replied. "Yes, Haruhi has told me about you two. Part of you charm here in this club is your forbidden brotherly love. Homosexual twins are high is order among young ladies these days." she remarked.

"But that's different. We're brothers. You're just gay." Hikaru replied. Naniko had a hurt look on her face. "My, Haruhi, when you told me about them, you didn't tell me they were so rude." Naniko said wrapping her arms around Haruhi's shoulders lowering her chin to Haruhi's shoulders.

"If they are this rude to a stranger whom has done nothing to deserve it, I hate to think of how bad they are to you. Perhaps I should steal you back." Naniko added.

This set off Tamaki as well as the twins and Mori and Hunny had to try to stop them from charging the girl who was standing far to close to Haruhi. Kyoya watched the girl closely. Something about this homosexuality thing didn't quite fit.

He turned to try to calm Tamaki as well as the twins. Naniko let out a low laugh, but didn't move away from Haruhi. "Naniko." Haruhi said. "Hmm, yes Haruhi?" Naniko asked as she watched the boys with amusement.

"When are you going to tell them you're one of the one percent from Masagiku that isn't homosexual?" Haruhi asked. Naniko grinned. "I'm finding this rather amusing at the moment. Lets let them figure it out for themselves." she replied.

"Why are you here anyway!?" Hikaru broke out suddenly, none of the boys having heard the small exchange between Haruhi and Naniko. Naniko smiled. "As of next week, I will be attending this school. Please treat me kindly." she told the boys much to Tamaki's horror

END

Kyandi: I don't know about anyone else but I love messing with Tamaki.

Naniko: He is a rather easy to mess with I admit.

Kyandi: Kyoya is going to be even more fun to mess with.

Naniko: On that I agree.

Kyandi: So everyone please enjoy and review.

Naniko: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	2. Naniko's Win

Kyandi: Hello everyone! I have the next chapter for you!

Naniko: Even I enjoyed this chapter.

Kyandi: I bet you did.

Naniko: It's always fun to mess with Ootori-sempai.

Kyandi: No comment. That man could be anywhere listening.

Naniko: Paranoid?

Kyandi: No, cautious. Anyway everyone enjoy and review.

Naniko: Kyandi-sama does not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 2 Naniko's Win

_ "As of next week I will be attending this school._"

The words still had Tamaki in a daze as he sat on a couch across from Naniko who was sipping at a steaming cup of tea Haruhi had just brought her. "Thank you, Haruhi. Lovely as always." Naniko told her. Haruhi nodded.

"Nani-chan, are you a commoner then?" Hunny asked. Naniko gently placed her cup down. "I was raised a commoner, yes." she replied. Kyoya looked up at her again. It was an odd way of phrasing it. "What made you decided to come to Ouran then?" Tamaki asked.

Naniko smiled at him. "Well if you must know….I love dear Haruhi! But I do not get to see her much any more." Naniko said. This made Tamaki and the twins start in on Naniko again. Naniko only smiled, crossing her legs and watching with her hands folded into her lap. Haruhi shook her head from the background.

"It's a well establish school with high end means of education. Normal schools don't have this. If one such as myself wants to go anywhere in life, this is the kind of school I must go to." she said finally when the three had settled back down.

Naniko dropped her chin into her hand, the elbow propped up on one knee. "Though….I could do without all the rich, egotistical, "I'm better then you" air around here." she added. All six boys stared at her. "Naniko, don't be rude." Haruhi told her.

Naniko smiled. "I'm not being rude. I'm being honest. If you were being honest, Haruhi my dear, you would have already told them that in your head you have called them rich bastards at least once or twice." Naniko replied.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi with his puppy king look on his face, almost like he was dejected by what Naniko had said. "Haruhi, is that true?" he asked. "Only at first, sempai." Haruhi replied. "There's my girl. You should always be honest with your feelings, dear." Naniko said smiling at Haruhi.

Haruhi just shook her head at her friend. There was never any use in talking to Naniko when she was like this. It all just wet in one ear and right out the other. Naniko turned her attention back to the boys in front of her.

"I must say though…I never thought I would arrive to find dear Haruhi subdued by a group of boys who spend their time playing with female hearts. Should I be concerned?" Naniko asked her eyes narrowing despite the smile on her lips. It lent her face a dark but still pleasant look. Tamaki got a shiver down his spine looking at her.

"N-n-not at all! Daddy would never hurt his little girl!" Tamaki protested. "Haru-chan is our friend!" Hunny insisted. Smartly, the twins kept their mouths shut this time. Naniko looked at all six of them before a brilliant smile lit her face.

"Lovely. You know the saying, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". I would be very scorned if I found out you were toying with dear Haruhi." she told them. She then turned to Haruhi. "You like it here, do you not, Haruhi?" she asked.

Haruhi, who was in the middle of her usual clean up duties, paused. "Its alright, really. Its fun." she told Naniko. Naniko covered a small laugh. "Are you becoming like me, Haruhi, sitting here flattering ladies and stealing their hearts?" Naniko asked. Haruhi made a face at Naniko that really made her laugh.

Naniko turned back to the boys and found Kyoya staring at her intently. "Can I help you?" she asked tilting her head to one side. Kyoya had just worked out what about her was off. If she was really gay as she had implied but never confirmed, then she would be acting more like someone in love with Haruhi rather then a big sister.

Her actions didn't match that at all. He adjusted his glasses to hide his moment of pause. "No, it's nothing." he assured her giving her a polite smile. Naniko watched him for a moment before a small grin curved her lips.

"I see. You may be able to fool most of the ladies here with that manipulative, fake smile of your's, Ootori Kyoya, but I am not fooled." she told him with a smile to match his. Kyoya was taken back for a moment. The two stared at each other while the others watched.

To the others it was almost like the two were throwing mental daggers at each other to see who would come out on top. "Are you suggesting I'm manipulative?" he asked a completely fake politeness, but even the others could hear the threat behind it.

Naniko's grin grew as if she had just gotten the reaction she was hoping for. "Oh dear no! Why would I suggest something I know?" she replied batting her eyes innocently. This, ill natured little woman! If anyone was manipulative it was her not him.

Naniko blinked in surprise as the dark look that entered his face. She hadn't expected that but she could play too. "You should really hide that face. You're going to scare off all of the ladies." Naniko said. She was playing around. Haruhi knew this but playing with Kyoya was something no sane person should ever do. But then again….Haruhi didn't really think Naniko was that sane most of the time.

Kyoya snapped his notebook shut. "Well, how rude." he remarked. "It's not rudeness, dear sir, if its honesty." Naniko replied. The twins looked at each other. Naniko looked like she was having fun messing with Kyoya.

This could turn out to be interesting. "Hey boss." Hikaru said leaning on the back of the couch Tamaki was sitting on. "She has a point about something." Hikaru told Tamaki who looked up at the two. Naniko and Kyoya turned to look at the twins too.

"What about?" Tamaki asked. "The ladies seemed to respond well to her, despite her being of the same gender. Maybe we should add her to the club." the twins coursed. Everyone stared at the two until Naniko covered another laugh. "You've got to be kidding." Haruhi said from behind Naniko.

"No, they have a point." Tamaki said surprising everyone into looking at him. He had a thought expression on his face as he looked at Naniko. She had been excellent with the ladies earlier, and she did have a point about girls liking the forbidden, and that was exactly what Naniko was.

Naniko raised an eyebrow at the expression. "Fine." Tamaki said getting to his feet. Grandly, as only he could manage, he pointed at Naniko. "For now on you are a member of the Ouran Host Club!" he declared.

-0-0-0-0-

"Welcome, my dear ladies." Girls blushed and sighed when greeted with the sight of Naniko, dressed up in a gypsy costume that showed of her figure under an outfit of silver that looked like it had simply been tied onto her body.

She smiled at the girls, took the hand of the nearest one and kissed her knuckles. "Such a beautiful lady. So pure and innocent. I am completely blinding with joy." Naniko told the girl who squeaked before swooning on the spot. Many of the other girls were captivated with Naniko and her sweet and soft manner.

The boys watched from the other side of the room. After a week Naniko had slipped into the pace of being a host rather easily and even drew in some boys customers who were willing to pay twice that of the ladies for picture books of Naniko that Kyoya had already managed to put together.

In short….she was bringing in more profit then any of them thought she would. "Anyone else agree that it's still kind of creepy the way she does that so well?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. Haruhi looked up.

She was the only one within hearing distance of the twins. "She had to be good at that. At her old school straight girls were easy targets by both boys and girls." Haruhi remarked before walking on, a tray in hand.

"Straight girls?" the twins coursed watching Haruhi. They blinked and looked at each other as it dawned on them. Grins curved their lips before they looked over at Naniko who had wooed yet another girl before turning to one of the few males that came in to see her.

She had no trouble with either, making the boy blush just as easily as she made the girls. So that was it. "Nani-chan!" Naniko looked up in time to catch Hunny as he jumped at her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Hunny-sempai!" she exclaimed with a smile at the older boy. "Did you just get here?" she asked. Hunny nodded. "Takashi had a kendo meeting." Hunny said. The two smiled at each other making the near by girls squeal.

"Hello Mori-sempai!" Naniko added looking up at Mori. "Loose hair pin." Mori remarked before reaching out to fix a hair pin in Naniko's hair that was loose. A pink blush lit up Naniko's cheek. "Oh! Thank you Mori-sempai." she said.

Hunny and Mori blinked at her and then Hunny grinned. "Nani-chan will you have cake with me?" he asked. Naniko smiled. "Only if I can take my dear lovely guest with me." she said reply.

Hunny cheered grabbing her hand and pulling her off the couch and after him. Mori and Naniko's guest followed, some of the girls laughing and other squealing at the cuteness of Naniko and Hunny.

"She's really good." Tamaki remarked from beside Kyoya. "She has a high request rate and this is her first week." Kyoya agreed though he didn't want to. He was still a bit miffed about his encounter with Naniko a week before she started at the school.

"Who would have thought that a homosexual girl would bring in such interest from males as well as females." Tamaki remarked. Kyoya stopped what he was writing and looked at Tamaki. He still hadn't figured it out?

It was like with him figuring out Haruhi was a girl all over again. He really was the slowest person when it came to things like this. It was almost sad that he hadn't figured it out sooner. Especially when Kyoya was sure the others had all figured it out by then.

Tamaki looked at him. "What?" he asked. Kyoya shook his head. "Nothing." he replied going back to his notebook. Tamaki blinked in confusion. "You should go bid our guest good bye." Kyoya told him. Tamaki instantly switched into host mode going to bid all of their guest good bye.

When they were all gone Naniko smiled and looked down at herself. "I did not really think I would have the bravery to wear such a thing." she remarked with a small laugh as she sat down on a couch and crossed her legs.

"You're ex boyfriend would have had a fit if he could see you in that." Haruhi remarked as she cleared away cups. Naniko gave Haruhi one of her smile/giggles. "He sure would have." she agreed.

Tamaki paused half way into sitting down on the couch across from her. He looked up at Naniko as he sat the rest of the way. "Naniko." he said. Naniko looked at him. "Yes, Tamaki-sempai?" she asked. "You went to Masagiku all three years of middle school right?" he asked.

Naniko nodded. "Yes I did." she replied. "But….you're not gay are you?" he asked his face going white. Naniko laughed then covering her mouth with one hand. "Oh good heavens, no!" she replied. Tamaki stared at her almost like he was frozen stiff in his seat.

"What do you mean no!" Tamaki exclaimed having snapped out of it. Naniko smiled at him. "At Masagiku straight girls were targeted by both males and females to pull them to their side. By acting homosexual I avoided the males and I was able to charm my way out with the females." Naniko replied with a brilliant smile.

"Really, sempai….you should never judge a book by it's cover." Naniko added with a small grin on her face. Tamaki stared at her as she got to her feet. "But no, I have not ever and will never, like girls in that way." she told him before turning to head for the dressing rooms.

"Even we figured it out before you." Hikaru and Kaoru remarked from behind Tamaki. Kyoya watched Naniko as she came even with her. "If you aren't gay then why did you agree?" Kyoya asked. Naniko turned to him and grinned an evil sort of smirk.

"Why so I had an excuse to displease you with the sight of me everyday, sempai." she replied. Kyoya's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. The other froze to watch the two. It was almost like two dark auras butting heads when it came to Naniko and Kyoya. "My, my, such a scary look." Naniko said her grin growing.

"You are such an ill tempered man, Ootori-sempai. Is that any way for a third son to act. Shame, shame." Naniko remarked reach up to tap his cheek. She gave him a big grin and continued on to the changing rooms.

Kyoya glared after her. The pencil in his snapped making the others jump. "He's really mad." Tamaki remarked. Kyoya turned his eyes to them making them jump again before he smoothed himself out. He couldn't let her keep getting to him like that. Next time it would be his win.

END

Kyandi: You love messing with him don't you?

Naniko: You have no idea. He surprised me the first time. I got him back.

Kyandi: Your funeral.

Naniko: Not quite.

Kyandi: Yeah…well everyone enjoy and review!

Naniko: We will be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	3. The Motherly Type

Kyandi: Hey everyone, we're back!

Naniko: Back to making trouble.

Kyandi: That's only you.

Naniko: Yeah but I'm good at it. You suck.

Kyandi: Hey! I made you missy. So watch it.

Naniko: Oooo, I'm scared….not.

Kyandi: Whatever, lets just move on. Everyone please enjoy and review.

Naniko: Kyandi-sama, the snake loving fiend, does not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Kyandi: -_-

Chapter 3 The Motherly Type

"Naniko-chan!" Naniko looked up from her table as a few girls came her way. "Why, hello ladies! You're looking lovely as always." Naniko greeted folding her hands back into the sleeves of the light purple kimono she was wearing.

It had a graceful floral design with butterflies woven in, in a darker purple up the side and on the sleeves. Her hair was pulled back and pinned with cherry blossom pins that had chains of beads hanging from them.

The girls blushed at the sight of her. "Oh, Naniko-chan you're so pretty!" one girl said. Naniko took the girl's hand and bowed over it kissing the knuckles. "Not as beautiful as you my lovely cherry blossom." she told the girl who blushed. Naniko saw to her guest before going to find Haruhi. She found Haruhi in the clutches of the twins after she had stumbled across their fake tears.

"Tell you the truth; this is common knowledge among hosts." one twin said covering Haruhi's mouth. "Really?" Naniko asked as she came to a stop. "I can cry on cue." she said blinking in confusion. "So can Tama-chan!" Hunny said cheerfully.

Haruhi fussed though with hands over her mouth it came out as no more then mumbled gibberish. "Here you go, some high class Japanese teacake that commoners would never be able to buy." Kaoru said offering a small teacake to Haruhi.

Haruhi stared at it as Hikaru finally let her go. "You'll give it to me?" Haruhi asked. "Haruhi-kun you like Japanese teacakes?" one girl asked. "Haruhi is not really into sweets of any kind." Naniko said with a smile. "She's right, but…I was thinking that I might place this before the grave of my late mother as an offering." Haruhi said with her soft, natural look that made the girl turn red and made their hearts thud.

Naniko covered a laugh with the long sleeve of her kimono as the boys gave Haruhi a hard time. Then she noticed a girl peeking around a corner at them. "Oh, someone new." Naniko remarked making the boys turn.

"Aren't you a new face? What's wrong? Just come in." Hikaru said. "Be softer to the new guest!" Tamaki commanded before holding out his hand to the girl. "Don't be scared, Princess." he said. "Welcome to the Ouran Host-" Tamaki was cut off as the girl shoved a hand in his face pushing him away from her.

"Don't touch me you faker!" she exclaimed. Tamaki was taken off guard and turned red as he stared at her in disbelief. "I cannot believe you're recognized as a prince in this club!" the girl exclaimed. Naniko watched the whole thing from a safe distance, a grin on her face.

"A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily! It makes girls' hearts tremble if you smile with sorrow, but why do you look so stupid!? It's as if you're a light headed narcissist! Useless! Too ordinary!" the girl added, each insult hitting Tamaki like a stab in the chest.

"You're the worst!" she finally declared. With that final blow Tamaki wilted. Naniko covered another laugh. "You shouldn't laugh at sempai, Naniko." Haruhi told her. "Oh but if its funny, I'm going to laugh." Naniko told her. "Kyoya-sama!" Naniko and Haruhi looked up as the girl threw herself at Kyoya.

"I wanted to see you so badly…my only prince." the girl said hugging Kyoya happily. "Well….now this just got more amusing." Naniko remarked with a grin that had Kyoya shooting her a dark glare. Naniko just smiled back. Of course the Shadow King's glare wouldn't work on her. Haruhi was starting to fear that nothing would work on Naniko.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kyoya-sempai's fiancé!?" Naniko blinked as the twins coursed the statement in astonishment. "Yes. I'm Houshakuji Renge. I'll be in first year, class A from tomorrow." the girl said happily. Naniko looked from Renge to Tamaki who was sulking in a corner.

"See, he's angry." Kaoru remarked. "All because Mom was hiding something from Dad." Hikaru added. "That's a scary mix. I would dread to be a child of that coupling." Naniko remarked getting another glare from Kyoya who stood beside her.

"It was really love at first sight. Being affectionate to the backyard's plants, which nobody paid attention to…kindly stretching his hand out to the injured kitty…" Renge said with a sigh. Naniko blinked at Renge before looking up at Kyoya.

She looked back at Renge again. "It must be the wrong person." Naniko and Haruhi coursed though Haruhi's was innocent and with no malice while Naniko's was the complete opposite.

"No! My eyes are justice!" Renge declared. "Kind to everyone, and never ask for anything in return! Loves the solitude, but actually hates the loneliness. The throbbing love simulation game….you! Who looks like Ichijo Miyabi-kun from "Uki Donki Memorial"!" Renge declared pointing at Kyoya.

Silence fell over the group before the sound of Naniko's muted laughter made everyone turn to where Naniko had a hand clamped firmly over her mouth. "I see. A girl with a lot of interest in characters. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiancé, and gets lost in her wild fantasies…" Kyoya mused.

"Wild fantasies? Isn't she your fiancé?" Tamaki asked. "I don't remember affirming that fact even once." Kyoya replied. "He has a point." Naniko agreed, her laughter, for the moment, under control.

"From what I see from the report, you're managing everything in this club, Kyoya-sama?" Renge asked. "Yes. Kyo-chan is the store manager-san." Hunny said brightly. "The store manager-sama! It suits him very well!" Renge said happily.

"It was my dream to be a draw-girl for the store…" Renge added dreamily. "We don't need one; we're a host club." Hikaru said. "We're not a bakery." Kaoru added. "And if we needed anything like that, we have Naniko." they coursed.

Naniko raised an eyebrow at them. "I've decided! At the same time I'll prepare to be a bride, I'll be an administrative assistant for the host club!" Renge declared. "Eeh….Kyoya." Tamaki said. "She's the daughter of one of the important business partners of my family. Please take good care of her." Kyoya replied. "…as you heard…" Tamaki turned and looked at Naniko.

"Don't even think about it." Naniko remarked. Tamaki and the twins turned to Haruhi instead, passing the job to her. Naniko watched the others scatter like the wind and Kyoya threaten Haruhi with doubling her debt.

Haruhi looked at all of her fleeing friends before turning to Naniko. "Naniko…" she said looking at her old friend. Surely Naniko of all people would help her. Naniko gave Haruhi one of her charming smiles. "Sorry but you're on your own with this one." Naniko told her before she too walked off. Okay, so maybe a childhood friendship didn't run that deep anymore.

-0-0-0-0-

"Nani-chan!" Naniko, dressed in an apron and piling fresh baked cookies into a container, looked up as Hunny threw himself at her. He had tears in his eyes and one cheeks was slightly red. Renge had just pinched him and he had come running to Naniko.

"You're all not good enough…" Renge muttered as she looked at all of the host club members. "Everyone's characteristics are very bad!" Renge declared. "You lack any negative aspects, and girls find that dreadfully dull!" Renge told them.

"Actually most of them have a lot of negative aspects." Naniko said but she was ignored. "Girls are weak for beautiful men involved in trauma! Girls will be bored with your so-called dummy actions soon enough! Are you trying to make Kyoya-sama's store go bankrupt!?" Renge carried on. "We'll be renouncing your characters starting today! You first!" Renge said pointing at Hunny.

"Having cuteness outside and inside is the same as toddlers! Thus….change it to having a cute face, but actually being a beast!" Renge demanded making Hunny cry harder. "Morinozuka-sempai! Take care of Haninozuka-sempai by staying with him all the time! And dignify the speeches you make once in a while!" Renge added turning to Mori.

"Twins, suffer from the fact that people can't tell the difference between the two of you! And be in a basketball club!" Renge told the twins. "Haruhi-kun! You'll be a super poor honor student, but you're being bullied!" Renge added to Haruhi.

"Tamaki-san! Be an institute's idol, and people always compliment your appearance, but actually you have a huge complex…."Lonely Prince"!" Renge said pointing at Tamaki who instantly agreed at the role suited him.

"And Naniko-chan!" Renge turned to Naniko who blinks, tears welling up in her eyes, a hand over her heart. "Something is w-wrong with m-me?" Naniko asked. Everyone stared at her in shock. She actually looked innocent and sweet standing there, tears in her eyes and sniffling.

Renge instantly teared up with her and hugged the other girl. "No, no, no! Please stay the kind, honest, caring mother figure you are!" Renge told her. Everyone stared in amazement but the moment was ruined when Naniko looked up at them over Renge's head, dry eyed and with a grin on her face. She gave them a wink. The girl was acting….again!

Renge turned to Kyoya then. "Kyoya-sama, you're perfect. Please always be affectionate." Renge said happily. "My pleasure." Kyoya replied. "Now that is the one that needs the character work." Naniko remarked to Haruhi.

"Kyoya-sempai…" the twins complained looking at Kyoya. "Haruhi's supposed to be taking care of her. And see," Kyoya pointed to Tamaki who was taking the new Lonely Prince line to the extreme. "Tamaki is in on it." Kyoya said.

Naniko tilted her head to the side. "It was look better if it was raining." she remarked. Renge's face lit up. "It would!" she exclaimed. All of the club members aside from Tamaki turned and looked at Naniko. "This could turn out to be pretty interesting. I'm in." Naniko declared before joining Renge.

"This isn't going to be good." Haruhi remarked. Everyone turned to look at Haruhi. "Naniko is relentless in getting the entertainment she wants." Haruhi said. Five pairs of male eyes turned back to Naniko who looked over her shoulder and grinned a cat's grin. Lord help them all.

-0-0-0-0-

Naniko watched the other members of the club from afar. Renge had taken the whole reworking of characters to a new extreme and was making the whole thing into a movie. Of course Naniko was helping and making the whole mess worse for the members.

But it seemed the act of being mean to Haruhi had finally snapped Hunny and he couldn't continue with the act anymore, making Renge angry. "When did it change from character reformation to a short film shoot?" Haruhi asked.

"Something like an opening theme." the twins coursed. "More like "Uki Memo Live Action" actually." Naniko said as she walked past them. The other members stared after her as if they had just realized it. "This is so dumb." Hikaru declared as he dropped to sit.

"Why do we have to play basketball?" Hikaru added. Haruhi picked up her script and read it. "It appears in the script as if Hikaru is leading the relationship, but in actuality Kaoru, being more mature spiritually, is the seme." Naniko remarked from a chair as she looked over the script herself.

"It's true, so it's no use. There's no point in changing our characters." Hikaru remarked. "Eh, really!?" Hunny asked looking at the twins. "Even I can see that and I haven't been here that long." Naniko remarked.

"Haruhi! How was my acting!?" Tamaki asked as he ran up to Haruhi. "It was superb, in some sense." Haruhi replied. "I found my new possibility! It's not so bad behaving like this for a while." Tamaki told her as he accepted a towel from Haruhi.

"Is that so?" Haruhi asked. "I think you're good enough as what you are now." Haruhi added. "And there goes her natural ability again." Naniko remarked as she watched the two over her shoulder.

"Haruhi-kun, can you help me for a bit?" Renge called. Haruhi leaned around the corner to look at Renge. "Yes? What is it?" Haruhi said before pausing. "I'd like those people to be in the film, too." Renge said gesturing to tall boys beside her.

"There should always be bad guys in the climax! The club members unite upon being hurt by true villains! The story ends wonderfully when the villains reform themselves after Kyoya-sama's touching line and Naniko-chan's motherly love!" Renge declared.

At the sound of her name Naniko peeked around the corner. "Motherly love?" Naniko asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe its convenient for you…but if you only see people 2-dimensionally, don't you think there's so much that you miss?" Haruhi asked Renge. Renge gave Haruhi a confused look, but in the end ignored her comment.

She grabbed one of the boys by the arm and dragged him after her. "I don't quite understand what you're talking about. Well, anyway, please com and stand by…" the boy cut Renge off. "Asshole. Don't just say whatever you want! Don't act so big-headed just because you're from class A!" the boy snapped shoving Renge into the stage set up.

Naniko jumped forward into action when Haruhi grabbed Renge to cushion her crash. "Haruhi!" Naniko exclaimed. "Haruhi-kun! Are…you okay?" Renge asked. "I'm al….ouch…." Haruhi teared up. Naniko knelled next to Haruhi to check her out.

"Haruhi!? Naniko!? What was it just now…" Tamaki cut off as he rounded the corner and found Haruhi with tears in her eyes. This snapped Tamaki into punching the boys with all he had. "Tamaki-sempai!" Naniko snapped getting to her feet. Naniko waded into the fight, pulling Tamaki back by his arm.

"That's enough Tamaki-sempai." she told him, giving him a shove towards Haruhi. "Go check on Haruhi." she told him before turning a glare on the two D-class boys. At the sight of her icy glare and the sudden appearance of the other Host Club members the two took off running.

Tamaki knelled down, taking hold of Haruhi's face to look at her. "It…hurts…." Haruhi said wiping tears away. "My contact lenses….moved…" Haruhi added. Naniko looked at Tamaki and almost laughed at his deflated look.

"Camera! Did you get that!? Just now!?" Renge's voice made Naniko look up. "Oh yeah the cameras were still filming." Naniko remarked. "This is it! It's perfect! Now, only thing we need is Kyoya-sama's touching…" Renge cut off when Kyoya slammed a rock into the camera lens breaking it.

He completely broke the camera. "Kyo…Kyoya-sa…" Renge looked up at Kyoya tears in her eyes. "I'm very sorry, but we cannot leave any evidence of the club members' violent acts. And it's very unpleasant of you causing this kind of trouble." Kyoya told her.

Renge really teared up. "Why? Kyoya-sama, you should have said "Don't worry about it…" and pat my head gently….if it's Kyoya-sama…" Renge said. "But that's not the _**real**_ Kyoya." Tamaki said. Renge stared at him in shock.

"Well it's okay, actually. It was rather fun." Hikaru said. "There're various reason to fall in love." Kaoru added. Renge turned to Naniko then throwing herself into the other girl's arm. "Naniko-chan!" she cried. "They're right, Renge-chan. You can't let yourself be clouded by a game." Naniko told her.

Renge stared up at her. "A person isn't a 2-D shallow character. Its much more complex then that. Everyone has their faults and their good points. You can't judge them all by a game's preset characters." Naniko told Renge.

"A real human is much, much more then that. Even Ohtori-sempai is much more then any game character could ever be and his character is sorely lacking in some departments. But that alone is human." she added.

Kyoya blinked in surprise as he looked at Naniko. "I think its fun, to know the person little by little through their personality." Haruhi added to Naniko's little speech. When Renge looked at Haruhi, Haruhi smiled.

"I'm sorry…for causing trouble." Renge said. Naniko gave Renge a smile and pat her head. "As long as you understand." Naniko told her, with a soft kind of expression that made Renge hug her all over again like a child seeking comfort from their mother.

Kyoya was a bit surprised by this side of Naniko. It didn't look like she was faking it either. Perhaps even Naniko had her own hidden side. A small thought crossed his mind. Maybe Naniko was really just the Motherly type. Maybe.

-0-0-0-0-

Squealing girls, excited fans….Naniko took it all in strides as the customers of the Host Club squealed in delight and discussed their favorite scenes in the movie. "Kyoya." Tamaki said. "Do you think I'm such a idiot as to break the camera without taking the data? The sales are going just fine." Kyoya told him.

"Of course, the violent scenes must have been edited." Naniko said. "Aren't you happy to have more money for the club?" Kyoya asked. "I have finally realized…the kindness to protect me that time with all your might…the depth of you love admonishing me occasionally." Naniko looked up at the sound of Renge's voice.

The girl had Haruhi by the hands. "This is what you meant by falling in love with the person little by little through looking at their personality, isn't it? Haruhi-kun?" Renge asked with too much heart for Tamaki's sake.

A fight for Haruhi erupted between Renge and Tamaki while the others just watched. "Kyoya-sempai…" the twins said looking at Kyoya who was unfazed. "Nothing wrong with it, is there?" Kyoya asked. "Basically you're fine with anything as long as it does not harm you." Naniko replied.

Kyoya gave a simply little shrug of his shoulders, a grin on his face as he wrote. Naniko shook her head. "You really are an ill tempered bastard." she remarked lowly but Kyoya still heard it and shot her a glare. It seemed the two would never get along. Only time would tell.

END

Kyandi: Motherly type….Pft!

Naniko: Is there a problem?

Kyandi: Yeah….they're blind.

Naniko: I already knew this.

Kyandi: As long as you know.

Naniko: Ohtori-sempai knows it too.

Kyandi: Yeah well Kyoya is…a special case.

Naniko: Special ed.

Kyoya: What was that?

Naniko: Oh nothing~!

Kyandi: Lets get this over with before they start fighting. Please everyone enjoy and review!

Naniko: We'll be back soon.

Kyoya: Good evening our dear honored guest.


	4. Lets Play Doctor

Kyandi: Hey everyone, we're back!

Naniko: And we have a brand new chapter for you!

Kyandi: I've been on the slow side with updates because of an injury that has left me drained lately.

Naniko: But the doctor is close to giving the all clear so things should pick up.

Kyandi: Right! So I'm going to spend as much time as possible updating this story and others.

Naniko: So enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!

Chapter 4 Lets Play Doctor

"It's spring, everyone! Well, what does spring remind you of?" Tamaki asked making Naniko only glance up from her book. "Promotion in grades!" the twins coursed. Naniko didn't even have to look up as the two were tied up and gag for their traitorous words.

"Scary guys…how could they want to let Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai graduate?" Tamaki remarked shaking his head. "If you say spring, it reminds me of cherry blossoms!" Tamaki said. "That's very normal." Haruhi and Naniko coursed, Haruhi with no malice and Naniko not caring.

Tamaki ended up sulking in a corner. "Naniko." Naniko looked up at Kyoya as he looked down at her. There was a glint in his eyes she didn't like. "Yes?" she asked.

"The twins have arranged your costume for today." he said a smile on his face. It was more of a grin if Naniko had to say. Before she could say anything the twins grabbed her by the arms, hauling her towards the dressing room.

"What are you doing?" Naniko asked as they shoved her in. "Change into this." they course throwing a package after her and closing the curtains. There was silence except for the sound of crinkling from the wrapping paper before there was no noise at all.

Suddenly Naniko stuck her head out of the dressing room and she didn't look amused. "You are a very ill minded man, Ohtori-sempai. Shame to you and the family that raised you." she remarked before vanishing back inside the curtains. A grin curved Kyoya's lips.

He clearly found, whatever it was, amusing. Especially since she felt the need to put shame on his family as well, which didn't bother him in the least. It was a small form of pay back for the few times she had gotten one up on him.

Everyone turned to Kyoya who continued to write in his notebook, the grin on his face. "I don't like that grin." Hikaru said, the others agreeing with him. Something was amusing to Kyoya that wasn't so amusing to Naniko. Soon they would find out what.

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh my goodness!" Squeals and blushes spread through the girls as their eyes landed on the scene before them. Naniko sat before them on a carpet of cherry blossoms. She wore a short kimono that barely fell to mid thigh.

The neck line was wide, making the thing fall off the shoulders to show reveal the smooth skin of her collar bones and shoulders. Her hair was piled loosely on her head with pins, a few strands falling around her face.

She had a fan open in one hand to hide the bottom of her face as she peered sheepishly out over the fan. "Does my appearance….displease you, my dear ladies?" she asked her head bowing slightly as if she would start sniffling. The girls instantly gasped and rushed to assure Naniko that she was pretty as always.

The boys watched from a distance purely amazed at Naniko's ability to take an outfit that she clearly hated, and use it to her advantage. She looked like a helpless little girl, who was worried that the girls were displease with the way she looked.

But the glare she threw Kyoya over the girls' heads was anything but. "She's good." the twins coursed. "Looks like Kyoya-sempai's attempt to make her feel uncomfortable didn't work." Hikaru added. Kyoya glanced at the two out of the side of his eyes and the two scrambled off to take care of their own customers. Kyoya glanced back at Naniko. He would get one up on her. No matter what it took. He would.

Naniko on the other hand was actually a little annoyed at the moment. She really didn't like showing this much skin, especially in front of someone as ill tempered as Kyoya. But it couldn't be helped. And the girls seemed to really think the little silver kimono was pretty.

She gave the girls a smile as she tilted her head to the side. "Really? Its pretty? I so happy!" she said with a cute little smile that had the girls' squealing. Some even felt the need to hug Naniko's neck while others fussed around her.

Instead of making Naniko falter in her act, the kimono only added on to make her have a more insecure, innocent look that the girls adored. After a while of the girls fawning over her, Naniko excused herself. She came across the others as they were discussing physical examinations.

"Oh right. Haruhi….they'll find out your not a boy, won't they." Naniko remarked making all of the host turn to look at Haruhi. "That…is not good." Haruhi remarked idly. Naniko leaned on Haruhi's shoulder then and grinned.

"You really forgot didn't you, Haruhi?" she asked. "I guess I did." Haruhi said with a shrug. "Oh well." she remarked before turning back to her work. The end of club activities saw Tamaki having day dreams about Haruhi debuting as a girl at the school.

"Do you really understand this, Boss?" the twins asked. "If people discover that Haruhi is actually a girl, she won't be able to stay in the Host club." the twins and Hunny replied at the same time. "That or she would simply join me as a homosexual member of the club." Naniko added from where she sat at a table, back in her school uniform, and drinking a cup of tea.

"She'll be cuter if she dresses in a girl's outfit. Like Nani-chan!" Hunny said brightly. "If we think about it, she was popular among guys in her Jr. high." Kaoru remarked. "According to the report, at least once a month, somebody confessed to her." Kyoya added with a nod.

"Then, Boss will never be close to her." Hikaru added. All of the comments were slowly breaking Tamaki but it was the twins' last comment that really broke him. "Well, we don't care. We're in the same class as her." they coursed.

With that Tamaki jumped into action. When Haruhi walked in she found the boys coming up with a plan of action for keeping her secret. Naniko sat at a table by the door, teacup in front of her and a book open in her hand.

"What….is this meeting for?" Haurhi asked. Tamaki turned to her then, tears in his eyes. "Don't worry, Haruhi! We'll protect your secret with all our might!" Tamaki told her. "I've never made it a secret." Haruhi said before she started calculating things.

"But yes, if people figure it out, I will never finish my quota. Then I'll think up a different way to return my debts." she mused. Naniko grinned. "Boss! She lacks the will big time!" Hikaru said. "What an uncooperative heroine she is!" Tamaki remarked.

"How about I try." Naniko remarked to the boys. The boys looked at her. "What do you have in mind?" Tamaki asked. Naniko snapped her book closed. "Fatty tuna." Naniko said. All of the boys looked at her and then turned to Haruhi.

"….Oh yeah, we couldn't eat it on Christmas…" Hikaru said. "No…I'm not that into Fatty Tuna…" Haruhi tried to protest, when she saw the looks on the twins' faces. Naniko smiled and was tempted to roll her eyes at this one.

"Whoever doesn't corporate, shouldn't eat Fatty Tuna! I'll personally make sure you will have no chance to eat it in the future!" Tamaki told her. In the end Haruhi ended up agreeing despite not really wanting to agree.

-0-0-0-0-

"What kind of physical examination does Ouran have anyway?" Haruhi asked as she walked down the hall with Naniko and the twins. "I hear there're not many differences for the equipments." Kaoru said. "It wouldn't be good if we had differences between rich and poor for this kind of things." Hikaru added as they pushed open the door.

Naniko and Haruhi looked into the room beyond at the line of doctors and nurses lined up and bowing to greet the students. "Oh yes, there really are no differences." Naniko replied sarcastically.

Naniko was separated from Haruhi and the twins to joined the girls'. Naniko watched from where she sat letting a doctor check her heart beat, as Tamaki tried dressing up as Haruhi and failed.

She shook her head as she was cleared to go to the nurse ready to take measurements. She looked at Kyoya and the other host club members as she passes. "Please tell me that was his idea and not your's." she said looking at Kyoya.

"All his." he confirmed. "Huh…go figure." she remarked before the nurse walked up to her. "Fumeiryo-sama, I must take you height, chest, waist, and hip measurements." the nurse said politely. At this point all attention was on Naniko who heaved a sigh before holding her arms out.

"If you must you must." she said faking an embarrassed look. Girls leaned in to watch as the nurse measure first Naniko's chest, then her waist, and finally her hips. "My, perfectly even, Fumeiryo-sama. 100, 60, 100!" the nurse said calling out the measurements.

Naniko blushed and sheepishly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Please don't say that out loud." she said making the girl squeal at how 'cute' Naniko was blushing. "It amazes me how she's able to look that innocent and embarrassed like that." Hikaru said, Kaoru agreeing.

Naniko looked over at the boys when the girls had their backs turned and stuck her tongue out at them. "Some times I wonder if she has the mentality of a five year old." the twins coursed at the same time. Kyoya agreed completely.

-0-0-0-0-

"What are you all talking about?" The boys looked up at Naniko as she walked up to them. "There was a strange doctor that Kyoya didn't know walking around." Hunny said. "Pervert." Mori agreed. "He'll get caught soon enough unless he hides in a nearby classroom." the twins coursed.

Naniko blinked at them for a moment. "Isn't Haruhi is a nearby classroom?" Naniko asked the boys. Silence fell on the boys. Slowly Naniko's eyes narrowed. "You little idiots." she remarked before turning on her heel to go find Haruhi.

The boys followed quickly. They reached the classroom in time to find the man closing in on Haruhi. Even to Naniko it looked like he was about to attack her. Hunny was the first one to jump in. "Usa-chan kick!" Naniko stared at the poor man that went fly.

"Note to self….never let Huninosuka-sempai kick me." Naniko said lowly to herself. Naniko soon found herself watching Tamaki get teary eyed as the man spilled his life story to them. It turned out in the end that the man had gotten the wrong school.

Which was oh so kindly, and bluntly, pointed out by Kyoya. Naniko shook her head when the whole thing was all said in down. "What is it Naniko?" Haruhi asked. "Oh nothing." Naniko replied as the boys looked at her.

"It's just….I never seem to be short of amusement these days." she remarked as she walked away. "Oh one more thing." Naniko said stopping in front of Kyoya. Kyoya looked down at her in time to get a solid flick across the nose.

He drew back, surprised. Naniko looked up at him with a serious expression. "That's for being so blunt with that poor man. Bad boy!" she told him before turning to walk away. Kyoya glared after her. His patience with her was wearing thin. Horribly.

END

Kyandi: We're getting closer and closer to the chapter I have deviously been planning.

Naniko: I don't know if I like the sound of that.

Kyandi: You'll see.

Naniko: That's what I was afraid of.

Kyandi: Anyway so please everyone, enjoy and review.

Naniko: We'll be back soon with the next chapter.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	5. Little Demoness

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I'm back and I have some good news.

Naniko: She has three new chapters for you.

Kyandi: Yeah I got on a writing spree today.

Naniko: Your muse exploded.

Kyandi: Somewhat.

Naniko: So have fun reading it.

Kyandi: Right! So we'll jump right on in.

Naniko: Please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 5 Little Demoness

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Naniko looked up from where she sat at a table as Tamaki burst into the room. Hikaru and Kaoru looked up from where they sat at a computer. To Naniko, Tamaki looked furious, flushed face and all.

"I left both of you in charge of the club's website because you promised to do it seriously!" Tamaki yelled. "Yeah, we stayed up the whole night yesterday in order to create this masterpiece-Haruhi's composite photograph." the twins replied.

Naniko leaned to the side to look over Hikaru's shoulder at the computer screen. On screen was Haruhi with a half dressed Tamaki's body. Naniko let out a low whistle. "Nice job." she told the twins. Tamaki went into a full out fit. "Outrageous! Do you know you're wasting your talents by doing this! Shame on you!" Tamaki yelled at the twins.

"You're just angry because you want to see her in a fluffy pink dress." Naniko remarked. Tamaki and Hunny went to a chest of Tamaki's things and went looking through dresses and other things while Haruhi turned to the twins.

"We seem to have nothing to do these days….Haruhi can we go to your house and play?" the twins asked. "No way" Haruhi replied. "What about you Naniko?" Hikaru asked turning to Naniko who was reading. "Not a chance." Naniko replied.

The twins turned back to Haruhi. "Then, can we spread rumors of you being a girl?" Kaoru asked Haruhi. "What am I to you guys, really?" Haruhi asked them. "That goes without saying. You're a "toy"." the twins coursed. Naniko shook her head but didn't look up from her book.

"If you like toys, please join my club." Everyone looked up as Nekozawa appeared in a shadows doorway. "Currently, we're organizing the world's ancient magical artifacts exhibition. If you join us now, we will also throw in a wonderful cursed voodoo doll for your folks." Nekozawa added.

"Why must he appear out of shadows?" Haruhi asked. "Because Nekozawa-sempai doesn't like the light." Kyoya replied. "You must not take part in his life…if you do, you're sure to be cursed." Tamaki said popping up beside Haruhi and scaring her.

"What's a cursed voodoo doll?" Kaoru asked. "What about this much of light?" Hikaru added both of the twins shining bright lights in Nekozawa's face. Naniko looked up from her book. "They must really be bored." she remarked. Naniko went back to her reading, the twins dropping into seats in front of the window.

"There really isn't anything fun around here." Hikaru said in a bored tone. "Haruhi has also gotten used to the club's activities and Naniko isn't fazed in the slightest." Kaoru added getting a grin from Naniko.

In the end Tamaki punished the twins by assigning them cleaning duties and forbidding them to speak or have guest for two days. Naniko thought it was funny, watching the two sulk in the corner. Naniko sat with Haruhi, their guest sharing a table with them.

"Hey, hey, Haruhi-kun! We all know that the one with the right parting is Hikaru-kun and the one with the left parting is Kaoru-kun, but are there any other differentiating factors?" one girl asked. Naniko glanced up at Haruhi as she seriously thought about it. "You're right…if I must really say…Hikaru's speech and behavior sometimes reveals 10% more evilness." Haruhi said completely without malice.

In the back ground Kaoru choked back a laugh. "Sorry Hikaru." Kaoru said. "I must make this clear, that's because I do not attempt to hide myself hypocritically, and if we are to talk about evilness, that should really be your forte, Karou." Hikaru said.

Naniko looked over her shoulder at the twins. "Please don't spout nonsense, Hikaru. It's always been me tolerating your stubborn ways." Kaoru remarked. "Even if I am the brain behind the plots, the one who deeply planned every execution is you, Kaoru. If you don't like it, then don't do it, fool." Hikaru replied.

"You are so silly, it's pathetic, I can't take it lying down. You're even the one who came up with the toy concept." Kaoru retorted. "Hikaru, actually, you like Haruhi right? Its so obvious, you are always touching her!" Kaoru added. Not only did Hikaru freak but so did Tamaki.

Naniko bit on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Why do you have to say that? You are really an idiot." Hikaru told his brother. "Yeah Kaoru. In this world, there are cetain things you can say and things you can't!" Tamaki said butting into the conversation.

"Why would I like someone who is like a little fox!" Hikaru added. "Who is the little fox!?" Tamaki yelled. "This is too attractive! There is actually a love-quadruple surrounding Haruhi!? And it's a quagmire plot that two of them are twin brothers! Renge can have three bowls of rice!" Renge said popping up out of nowhere.

"Get lost, Otaku." the twins coursed making Renge cry. Renge instantly dived for Naniko, wrapping her arms around her. Naniko pat her back.

"You'd better stop while you can, your mathematical results are obviously lower then mine!" Hikaru snapped at Kaoru. "Hikaru, you should work so much harder in your language abilities." Kaoru snapped back.

This started a full out insult war between the twins that left the others shocked, though the whole time Naniko sat at her table, drinking her tea like the twins were throwing verbal daggers at each other with alarming speed. "So nice to have a lovely day in the club room." Naniko said with a sigh.

-0-0-0-0-

"Because of them, I feel that the rest of us are becoming more worn out." Naniko looked up from her book. One corner of her mouth tugged up in a grin before she raised her book to hide her face from the others.

"If this situation persists, we will have to cancel the brotherly love setting…I can assure you that the request rates will definitely decrease. I'll think about their penalty later." Kyoya said as he crunched numbers.

"Oh hey, Haruhi." he added turning to Haruhi. He gave her a smile. "You don't have to worry about any responsibility, okay? Even if the sentence that sparked this catastrophe was made by you." Kyoya said brightly. Naniko shook her head. "Perhaps if you were not such a tight, over bearing, control freak, then this wouldn't bother you so." Naniko remarked to Kyoya who turned a glare on her.

"You are a vile woman." he informed her. "And you are an ill tempered man." she replied. The two shot each other glares, glaring at each other as the others continued the conversation without them. Naniko gave him a grin and stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Tamaki who was speaking.

"Come to think of it, I feel that these fights and quarrels may not be a bad thing. At least, their world has expanded." Tamaki said ruffling Haruhi's hair. "So now, the best thing to do is to leave both of them alone…" Naniko looked up as Tamaki cut off and let out a yell of shock and fear.

The twins had set up a trap for each other which Tamaki had walked into without knowing. Tamaki chased the two outside, yelling something about punishment for them.

"Well if this is their first fight then don't you think someone should teach them when it's time to quit." Naniko remarked. Haruhi looked at her. She had just been thinking the same thing. With that she turned to head after Tamaki and the twins.

Naniko got up and followed. They all arrived just as Hikaru yelled he hated Kaoru. Kaoru was shocked for a moment before replying. "Regarding that, I've always wanted to tell you too…look at this!" Kaoru yelled pulling out a small wooden voodoo doll.

Naniko stood off to the side of the group, watching the whole thing. "This is the cursed voodoo doll I got from Nekozawa-sempai!" Kaoru explained. Tamaki freaked out and the others were a bit freaked too. "Your name has already been engraved on the back of the doll, Hikaru. Now I will let you taste the same anguish and pain as the voodoo doll!" Kaoru yelled at his twin.

At this Haruhi stepped forward, much to Tamaki's displeasure. "Hey….this is going too far." Haruhi remarked. When it appeared the twins hadn't heard a word of what she said, Haruhi hit both of them other the head.

"Stop that!" she yelled at them. The twins stared up at her in surprise. "Don't use that kind of thing for such a stupid quarrel! Both of you are bad, and causing trouble for people around you is worse!" she yelled at them.

"No apologize to everyone! If you two don't make up and shake hands now, you two will never ever set foot in my house in this lifetime!" she added. Both twins bowed their heads.

"Then…if we call it a truce, we can go to your house?" the twins coursed looking up with an evil grin on their faces, Hikaru holding a script and Kaoru showing the word 'blank' carved into the back of the doll. Everyone but Naniko stared at the twins in shock.

"I am so sorry, Kaoru! Even though I was only following the script Naniko made, but those words were really too much!" Hikaru said holding Kaoru's face in his hands. "Don't say that! I was so worried that you would get hurt. What would I do then." Kaoru replied.

All eyes turned to Naniko who was grinning. "You helped them!?" Tamaki exclaimed pointing to Naniko. Both twins appeared on either side of her, leaning on her shoulders, matching her evil grin with one of their own.

"Why of course. I'm very good at writing a script intended for mischief." she replied. At the moment none of the other host knew whether to fear this alliance between the twins and Naniko because it meant more trouble for them, or because they might just be able to take over the world with said alliance. Hard to say which was scarier at the moment; Naniko or the twins.

"We really look up to Naniko now." Kaoru said. "After all when we said we were bored….she was the one that came up with the whole plan." Hikaru asked. All eyes went to Naniko who smiled innocently back at them like she wasn't a sly little demoness that had just planned the club's torture for the last day or two.

"You never know when I'll strike, sempai-tachi. Be prepared. And afraid." she told them smiling brightly the whole time. It seemed it would take quite a bit of planning before Kyoya would be able to execute any plan to knock Naniko down a peg. Oh well. It was worth every second.

END

Kyandi: I just love the twins!

Naniko: They're pretty sly.

Kyandi: Mix in you and the slyness goes up.

Naniko: Yep, yep.

Kyandi: So I'll get the next chapter ready.

Naniko: Until then, enjoy and review.

Kyandi: We'll be back soon.

Naniko: See you!


	6. Two Sides

Kyandi: And here is the second one.

Naniko: You're just trying to rush to my doom.

Kyandi: Oh you have no idea.

Naniko: I'll get you for this.

Kyandi: I have no doubt about it. Don't worry you still have a few more chapters before that.

Naniko: Doesn't make me feel better.

Kyandi: Whatever. Anyway, everyone enjoy and review!

Naniko: Kyandi-sama does not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 6 Two Sides

This was what she got for being late. One time since she came to school and Naniko had been late to the club. And what should she find when she finally arrived at the club? A little grade school boy was following Tamaki around, watching him closely trying to learn everything.

Naniko joined Haruhi and Kyoya as she watched the young boy leaning in closely to watch Tamaki and the guest he was currently with. "Learning from such close observation…Isn't it distracting?" Haruhi asked.

"He was preaching that close-up observations could reflect more of his beauty." Kyoya replied. "No amount of close up anything would reflect beauty from you, Ohtori-sempai." Naniko replied idly, making the male glare at her. Naniko simply ignored him.

Naniko watched as the little boy ruined Tamaki's time with his customer and then got freaked out by the twins' brotherly love act. In an attempt to run away he crashed into Haruhi. "Oh…did those suspicious people scare you? I was too. But when you've been with them long enough, you'll become like a monk and won't be surprised by anything." Haruhi told the boy with a smile.

The boy stared at Haruhi long and hard and Naniko had a pretty good idea on what was about to come out of the boy's mouth before he said it. "Are you a transvestite?" the boy asked. Naniko covered a laugh as Tamaki and the twins freaked out and quickly jumped in to cover up.

"Okay, okay we don't need you here, could you go and get us some tea?" Tamaki said turning the boy, forcibly away from Haruhi. "Haruhi give him the tea set. This is also a part of training." Hikaru said.

"Okay then. This is very heavy be careful…" Haruhi said handing the tray to the boy. Naniko raised an eyebrow as the boy instantly gave up on trying to hold the tray and dropped it, breaking all of the glass. "Haruhi, one thousand added onto your debt." Kyoya said from behind Naniko.

"Just use this to clean it up." Shirou said trying to clean up the mess. "What are you doing with my special tailor-made new curtain?" Kyoya asked. "What's wrong with you!" Tamaki exclaimed at Shirou. "Don't make a child hold something heavy like that!" Shirou yelled back.

"Shirou-chan! Let's have some cake together! I have chocolate flavor and strawberry flavor." Hunny said hugging the younger boy. "Annoying. What grade are you in?" Shirou asked making Hunny go crying to Mori who got hit by Shirou with a shoe. "Ahh! It's a giant soldier!" Shirou yelled.

"Naniko-chan, he's a scary little boy!" one girl guest said diving into Naniko's arms. Naniko pat the girl's head. "Oh, no fear, Princess. He is a child and children are all blunt and mean at one point." Naniko told her tilting her chin up.

"Do not worry. Any child of your's would be a lovely thing indeed." Naniko added. "Lesbian! She's a lesbian!" Shirou yelled pointing at Naniko. Naniko looked at him and smiled. "Is there a problem with something like that, little one?" she asked brightly.

The boy went pale and started freaking out. "Noisy brat! Isolate him!" Tamaki demanded pointing at Shirou. "Yes sir!" the twins said with a salute. With that the guest were cleared out and Shirou was locked up in a little cage like a bad monkey. "Well I suppose that's one way to deal with a misbehaving child." Naniko remarked as she bent over to look at Shirou through the bars.

"So you would lock away your children like misbehaving animals?" Kyoya asked her. "If it's a child like you, I'd have an exorcism preformed on it. Why anyone would want such a manipulative, demonic child like you, is beyond me. Even a mother's love is only so much." Naniko remarked.

Kyoya and Naniko's eyes locked and while Kyoya glared she grinned. She knew she was getting under his skin. In Kyoya's mind her call him manipulative and demonic, was the pot calling the kettle black. "What are you doing? Let me out!" Naniko looked at Shirou as he yelled at Tamaki.

"Is this how a teacher is supposed to treat his apprentice!?" Shirou yelled. "I don't have the time to play with a kid like you." Tamaki remarked sipping at a cup of tea that Haruhi had brought him. Naniko watched Shirou, her arms folded over her stomach. "I'm running out of time. Teach me how to make women happy! You are a _**genius**_ right? King!" Shirou yelled.

Naniko knew instantly that Shirou had hooked Tamaki again. How in the world could someone like Tamaki turn his back on compliments like that? Sure enough Tamaki had the cage removed and stood over Shirou, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Looks like you are serious." Tamaki said. "He really is a simpleton." Naniko remarked lowly to Haruhi who nodded her agreement. "Okay, if you are serious try to make use of your material. Judging from your situation….you have to become a "mischievous kid" that'd fit the taste of pedo girls!" Tamaki declared.

Naniko cleared her throat to cover a snort. "Bear in mind, those pedo girls tend to get indescribably moved by males of a younger age or with a baby face. According to my analysis, the types they like could be classified into "Lolita", "Mischievous", and "Weak" types." Tamaki told Shirou.

"Take Hunny-sempai as an example. He'd be a perfect "Lolita" type! And the basics for the "Mischievous" type is to wear short pants even in winter." Tamaki added pointing at Shirou's pants.

"Draw some wound marks on the cheeks and the knees to assist your mischievous role!" the twins said as they drew on the marks and stuck band-aids to Shirou's knees. Naniko shook her head at all of this and turned back to a guest that had just called for her.

Shirou wouldn't take much more of this. Naniko was certainly of that. If she was right, Shirou, at that moment, was thinking Tamaki and the twins were idiots. Oh well. Sure enough Shirou finally snapped. "I've had enough! Idiots!" he yelled.

"If you don't want to teach me seriously, then forget it!" Shirou yelled and charged out of the club room. "I didn't expect him to dislike the mischievous type." Tamaki remarked. Naniko heaved a sigh. "Tamaki-sempai think about it." Naniko said over her shoulder making Tamaki look at her where she sat with her back to him.

"He said he was running out of time. Someone who simply just wants to learn to please the ladies has plenty of time to learn. None learning how to make a certainly lady happy under a time limit…that's different." Naniko remarked. Tamaki stared at her. Maybe….she had a point.

-0-0-0-0-

In the end Tamaki and the twins dressed Haruhi up like a girl and stuck her in the middle school section uniform and stuck Hunny in the grade school section's uniform before sending them in to spy. Though Naniko was pretty sure it was just to see Haruhi in a girl's uniform.

In the end it was all for nothing and the found Shirou in the music room watching a little girl as she asked him to play with her and he turned her down in favor of listening to her play. Naniko watched the girl's face and then looked back at Shirou's.

Behind her Tamaki asked another little girl about the girl playing the piano. Her name was Kamishiro. They found out Kamishiro would be moving away soon because of her father's job. "Huh….she looks so sad." Naniko remarked watching Kamishiro.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked Naniko. "She wants to play with him. You can see it on her face. When he turned her down, she looked so sad." Naniko explained giving her friends a rare look at her more kind, motherly side.

"What are you doing!?" Everyone turned as Shirou flew out of the classroom. "What are you trying to do coming all the way here-" Shirou was unable to finish as Tamaki scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Shirou yelled. "Don't do stupid stuff kid!" Tamaki replied. "Put me down you stupid king!" Shirou retorted. "Shut up! Or I'll throw you down!" was Tamaki's reply to that as he charged back through the halls.

"You are the one being an idiot." Tamaki told Shirou as the others followed Tamaki, Naniko right behind him. "How do you make a girl happy? Don't make me laugh. Even if you asked us so much, we wouldn't answer you." he added.

"Wha!?" Shirou said looking at Tamaki. "Do no misunderstand, Shirou. It is because you do not want to make girls in general happy….but you only wanted to make _**her**_ happy, right? Kamishiro is her name?" Naniko said.

With that all of the fight drained out of Shirou. "That method…only you could look for it yourself." Tamaki told Shirou. "Forget it….there's no time. I wish to at least watch her play. What's why…" Shirou said trailing off.

By now they had reached the host club's club room once more. Tamaki sat Shirou in front of a grand piano. Tamaki took the practice piece from Shirou and looked at it before playing it. Shirou was shocked. "From what I can see, and Tamaki-sempai too, it looks like she wanted to play the piano _**with**_ you." Naniko told Shirou as she kneeled in front of him to put her eyes on level with him.

"I may be a girl doing things that should be only a man's place, but who better understands a girl then a girl?" Naniko told him with a smile. "If nothing else I can at least tell when a girl is saddened because you won't play with her." Naniko added. "So what do you say, Tamaki-sempai?" Naniko asked. "One week long concentrated extreme practice!" Tamaki demanded.

-0-0-0-0-

After a week of preparation the host club closed down service one afternoon for a private event. Naniko meet their only guest, Kamishirou Hana outside the doors with a big smile, wearing a girl version of the tail coated outfit the boys were wearing, a skirt replacing the pants.

"Right this way, Princess." Naniko said opening the door to the boys waiting inside. "Welcome Princess." the boys greeted. Tamaki stepped forward to take over. "Let me introduce you to today's main show: Takaouji Shirou's piano." Tamaki said gesturing to where Shirou was sat at one of the two pianos set up. "If you please, Princess?" Tamaki said holding out the chair of the second piano for Kamishiro.

Naniko watched the two grade schoolers play together, smiles on their faces. "You love doing things like this don't you Naniko?" Haruhi asked. All of the boys turned and looked at Naniko as she smiled a soft smile so unlike her normal grin.

"I always love to make others happy, Haruhi. Yes I love to make other angry too and I love getting under others' skin, but I love to help and make them happy, even more." Naniko remarked. Kyoya stared at her. Feeling his eyes on her she turned to look at him. Her smile turned into a grin and the soft look was gone. "Then again with _**some**_ people I just like to annoy them." she added. And normal Naniko was back.

END

Kyandi: I love messing with Kyoya!

Naniko: Who doesn't?

Kyandi: I know right!

Naniko: We'll you have another chapter to get ready.

Kyandi: Right! So everyone enjoy and review.

Naniko: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	7. Screaming Is Girly

Kyandi: I finally got free time to finish editing this chapter!

Naniko: Yeah and you were freaking out the whole time you couldn't work on it.

Kyandi: So what if I was?

Naniko: Oh nothing.

Kyandi: Anyway we'll get going now.

Naniko: Right.

Kyandi: So enjoy and review.

Naniko: Kyandi-sama does not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 7 Screaming Is Girly

"Haru-chan~ Will you drink some cocnut milk?" Haruhi was nearly knocked off her feet as Hunny hit her at a run. "I am calming down. At least here there aren't any clients to serve. I call this a handsome warrior's break time." Tamiki remarked from where he was stretched out on a folding chair.

Haruhi was busy trying to find a way out of the place after being basically kidnapped and dragged there. "Sometimes, killing time with trivial conversations such as this is important to people like us who take care of beauty daily." Tamaki told Haruhi.

"Not only is it trivial, but it has got nothing to do with me, so can I leave now? But what does Kyoya-sempai's family do for a living?" Haruhi replied. "Either way you put it the thing that everything they do has in common is "recovery related"." Everyone turned as Naniko appeared from the changing rooms.

The boys stared. Naniko was dressed in a two piece purple-and-silver bikini with a sheer tie-on skirt tied around her waist and a button down white shirt on over the bikini top, the tail shirt tied. Her hair was pinned back loosely on the back of her head with only a few loose pieces to fall around her face.

"She has a point." Kyoya admitted though he didn't seem too happy about admitting even that much. He turned his eyes away from Naniko who was currently ignoring him just as much. It seemed the only way the two would get along for even the shortest amount of time.

"Haruhi, lets go play in the water." Hikaru called. "Your swimsuit?" Kaoru asked. "These kinds of places aren't really fascinating to me. Plus, I don't feel like swimming and I don't want to change. To play in the water, a vinyl pool is just fine." Haruhi replied.

"Vinyl pool?" Hikaru asked. "Pretty much this size and you expand it by blowing in it." Haruhi explained holding her arms out to show the size.

"That's an airboat, stupid. You would rather float that thing on water than pour the water inside." Kaoru said. "It's a pool. Small commoner children use them." Naniko said as she sat down in a chair. The twins got pulled aside by Tamaki and it was then that Hunny grabbed Haruhi's arm.

"There's a pool, let's play!" Hunny said. "Hunny-sempai can't swim?" Haruhi asked. "Huh? But that way it's a lot cuter!" Hunny replied before running off. Everyone watched as he did. "He looks happy." Kaoru remarked.

"How about putting the subject in the sentence?" Kyoya suggested. Naniko shook her head as the others got worked up thinking Hunny was being manipulative with his cuteness. She sipped at a drink that was brought to her as the twins and Tamaki got into a water gun fight.

Haruhi joined her and before long Mori walked up knocking water out of his ears. "You're taking a rest?" Haruhi asked. Mori nodded. "Then have a drink." Naniko said offering Mori a drink. "Thanks." he said simply taking it from her.

Naniko and Haruhi turned to call Hunny in to take a rest when Tamaki, goofing off with the twins, crashed into a lever which caused the water to surge and sweep Hunny away. "Hunny-sempai!" Naniko and Haruhi coursed.

Mori instantly jumped in to try to save Hunny and got swept away in the counter current. "Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai are being drifted away at top speed!" the twins yelled. "Kyoya! How do you make this stop!?" Tamaki yelled at Kyoya.

"There isn't any way to stop it since the lever is broken." Kyoya replied. "First of all, let's go after Hunny-sempai." Tamaki said going to chase Hunny only to run into crocodiles. "A crocodile of all places!?" Tamaki yelled.

"Run away! Naniko, lets g-" Tamaki cut off as he turned to where Naniko had been standing. "Where's Naniko?" Tamaki asked. Everyone looked around. The table she had been sitting at had been swept away by the surging current. "She….got swept away too?" the twins coursed.

-0-0-0-0-

"Stupid current pool." Naniko spit more water out of her mouth before blowing a strand of wet hair out of her face. She had slipped trying to rush forward like the others and had got swept away by the surging current.

Where she was now, she didn't know. She looked around at the strange trees around her. "Oh this is lovely." she remarked before heaving a sigh.

"Now I have to find the others and hope I don't get eaten by some strange animal Ohtori-sempai put in here." she muttered to herself as she picked her way through the trees. But this wasn't the worst situation she had ever been in.

She could, and would, make it through this just like everything else. She just had to be calm and think it all through before she acted. Just like anything else in life. "Next time the twins suggest going anywhere related to Ohtori-sempai, I'm not going." she added, firmly with a nod as she walked. "Nothing good comes from that man or his family….Ever." she added.

-0-0-0-0-

"The crocodile pasture is extremely dangerous. The piranha pond should be fixed again, and there is a problem with the position of the lever…" Kyoya listed off writing things down. "Thanks to you I collected useful data." Kyoya told his friends who glared at him.

"You see, the facilities were still at an experimental stage." he told them. A sudden rain caused the small group of six to retreat under the cover of a small hut. Here Tamaki laid out a map. "This is the map showing the area in the garden. Our current location should be here." he said pointing to a spot on the map.

"And there are two possible places for sempai's and Naniko's whereabouts. In terms of distance, it's about 3km!" Tamaki said. Haruhi glanced at the map.

"The road's got lots of elements that we don't know." she said unsure. "That zone is still not open yet." Kyoya explained. "Get it? In every way this is survival. We have to make our way safely through the jungle and save Hunny-sempai and Naniko." Tamaki remarked.

"To increase our efficiency we'll divide into two teams. Mori-sempai's team and Team King! The ones who have the courage and wish to follow me onwards, please hold onto my finger…." Tamaki looked up to find that the others had already set off without him and he had to run to catch up with them.

As they walked Haruhi looked up at Mori who was so out of it he stepped into a ditch. "He must be worried. After all they are good friends…" Haruhi remarked. "They're cousins." the twins coursed popping up beside Haruhi.

"Ah!?" Haruhi turned to them surprised. "The Morinozuka family has served the Haninozuka family for generations." Kyoya told her. "Although the two families were relatives two generations ago, Mori-sempai still stays close to Hunny-sempai." the twins added. "it's the blood that's still flowing in him. The same blood from the past generations." Tamaki remarked.

Haruhi looked at Mori who was just kind of staring off into the distance. She walked up to him laying a hand on his arm. "Mori-sempai…don't worry. Hunny-sempai will be safe. He is unusually healthy and if he's hungry there are wild fruits around." Haruhi told Mori.

Mori stared at her for a moment before smiling and then patting her head. "Haruhi. You and Naniko are close aren't you?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. Haruhi looked up. "Well yeah. Naniko grew up just down the street from me. We've known each other since we were two." Haruhi told him.

"Then why aren't you worried?" the twins asked. Haruhi smiled. "You don't know Naniko yet. Yeah she can be a bit weird and all but she's really smart and very resourceful. Besides….she's use to be on her own." Haruhi told them.

This caught all of the boys' attention. "Alone?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi nodded. "Growing up, Naniko only had her mother. She never knew who her father was and her mom didn't want her around him. When she was seven though her mom got real sick and died. Naniko has had to fend for herself since." Haruhi told them.

Silence fell over the group for a moment. None could picture Naniko living such a hard life and having no one to help. "That's why I know she's fine. She can handle being lost in here. She might even find us before we find her." Haruhi added with a smile.

The boys didn't question her. After all she had been the one that grew up with Naniko. If anyone would know how Naniko would handle this situation, then it was Haruhi. Haruhi looked up as Mori turned and started through some trees.

"Mori-sempai that's the wrong way. Hunny-sempai should be…" Mori cut Haruhi off. "No, it's that way." he said firmly. He stared pushing through trees, Haruhi on his tail. "Hold on, wait for me!" Haruhi said following him but she was too small to push through the trees and got stuck. Mori turned around and scooped Haruhi up to carrying her so that she wouldn't have to try to push her way through.

-0-0-0-0-

"Alright, then I am counting on your immediate cooperation." Kyoya said before hanging up his phone. He turned to the others where the twins were picking on Tamaki. "A search party will soon be arriving. It should be better than us trying to find them." Kyoya said.

"It would be better to go wait at the gate." he added. Then he noticed something. "Where are Mori-sempai and Haruhi?" Kyoya asked making the other three look around frantic, but the two were gone. Kyoya let them worry and instead thought about something else.

"Speaking of which….I haven't said a thing about other people being here. Ah well, not like anything will happen." he remarked with a shrug. Basically….it was no skin off his nose.

-0-0-0-0-

"Put that small kid down!" Mori and Haruhi found themselves surrounded by men with guns. All of which were pointed at them. "Hold on…!" Haruhi started kicking when some of the men grabbed her arm to try to pull her away from Mori.

"It's alright now! Hurry, come this way!" one man told her. Mori was fending off others with his free arm. "The bastard is showing resistance! Prepare to fire…" the man talking was cut off by another voice that sounded over the group.

"Takeshi, Haruhi, move out~!" Mori and Haruhi looked up as Hunny came flying towards them on a vine. Haruhi stared in shock and wonder as Hunny completely beat up the group of men with gun. "You dare to be so noisy when you can't even fight properly! If you mess with my friend, you are a goner!" Hunny declared.

At that point the others arrived, Tamaki strangling Haruhi. "Hold on, how did…." Haruhi started looking at Hunny. "You didn't know?" Kaoru asked. "The Huninozuka family is renowned for military arts. During his secondary school, Hunny-sempai participated in the National Championship with Judo and barehanded fights." the twins informed her.

Hunny pulled on Mori's arm to bring him down to his height and pat his head. "Takeshi, I praised you for protecting Haruhi! You weren't too lonely without me right?" Hunny asked. "Not really." Mori replied. "Where's Nani-chan?" Hunny asked looking around.

"We lost her too. By now she might have managed to make it to the exit." Kyoya remarked. "Carry me to the exit, then Takeshi!" Hunny told Mori who did as asked. "We didn't get to have fun properly…maybe it was a mistake to come after the dismissal." the twins remarked.

"Next summer we'll go to the ocean." the twins coursed. "Stupid, Haruhi isn't interested in those kind of…." Haruhi cut Tamaki off. "If it's the ocean, I'd like to see it." she remarked. Just then a high pitched scream, sounding much like a girl's, sounded over the place. Everyone looked up. "Naniko!" Tamaki and the twins coursed.

"Wait, Naniko doesn't scre-" Haruhi was cut off as Tamaki grabbed her and they all took off in the direction of the scream. "Naniko, are you alrig….." Tamaki cut off as they cleared the trees to find….Naniko standing over a couple more guys with guns.

Naniko was dusting her hands and looked up at them. "Oh there you all are. I have been looking everywhere." she remarked. The group stared at her. "Naniko….what happened here?" Tamaki asked. "Oh! These men came out of nowhere and grabbed me.

Its not nice to grab a lady so I taught them a lesson." she said brightly smiling. Shock passed through the boys. "Then who screamed!?" Tamaki asked. "Oh one of these guys has a really shrill and high pitched scream." Naniko remarked pointing to the men.

She looked at Tamaki. "What? Did you think _**I**_ was the one to scream? Come now, sempai…screaming is to girly." Naniko said. With that she turned and headed for the exit. "Can we go now? I'd like to get home." she said over her shoulder.

"I tried to tell you she doesn't scream." Haruhi told the boys as she hurried to catch up with Haruhi. "Sempai was talking about going to the ocean next time." Haruhi told Naniko as the boys stared after the two girl.

"The ocean, huh? I'd like that." Naniko remarked before the girls were out of ear shot. "Is it me or does Naniko really remind you of a masculine heroine?" Tamaki asked. The others agreed. Naniko was anything but girly.

END

Kyandi: Yes finally! I've been looking forward to the next chapter!

Naniko: You're too excited.

Kyandi: Bite me, I'm looking forward to it.

Naniko: Then just get on with it already.

Kyandi: I'm going, I'm going! Jeez!

Naniko: Then do it!

Kyandi: Alright! Please enjoy and review.

Naniko: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	8. Maybe Beach Fun

Kyandi: Okay here's the next chapter!

Naniko: That's some greeting you got there.

Kyandi: Oh….I forgot to greet them?

Naniko: Yes!

Kyandi: Oh well then….hello everyone!

Naniko: Her head isn't all here at the moment. Its in writing the next chapter. So you'll have to forgive her.

Kyandi: Huh? Pickles? Okay we'll have pickles.

Naniko: *sigh* So lets just get on with this. Please enjoy and review and Kyandi-sama doesn't not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 8 Beach Fun…Maybe

"The ocean?" Haruhi and Naniko looked up at the twin. "Yeah the ocean." the twins coursed. "As of today all final exams safely are completed! Only thing left to do is wait fo summer vacation!" Hikaru said. "So I wanna ask….you like the Caribbean? Or would you prefer Fiji?" Kaoru asked looking at the two girls.

"I don't have money for that." Haruhi remarked. Naniko wasn't even paying attention anymore. "I'll lend you some. Unlimited term with interest." Kyoya said. "So you can have her on a monetary leash for the rest of her life? Vile man." Naniko remarked as she flipped a page in her book.

Kyoya's eyes snapped to her but she wasn't paying attention. "By the way, these are your swimming suits!" Hikaru and Kaoru said to Haruhi and Naniko. Naniko and Haruhi turned to look at the swim suits. The one for Haruhi was a pink bikini with polka dots and ruffles for the top. The one for Naniko was a black bikini with silver butterflies. The thing was made to sit low on her hips and to accent her chest.

"I like a one piece better." Hunny remarked. "Hunny-sempai is too naïve." Hikaru said. "Look, put a sweater on Haruhi and her chest is so washboard flat that you can't tell if it belongs to a guy or a girl!" Hikaru said.

"A one-piece type would shockingly reveal her weakest of figures and will stimulate the tear glands of all the readers." Kaoru added. "But in that regards, on this bikini type that we chose; the frills would perfectly cover her washboard chest~!" the twin coursed.

"Naniko on the other hand, has a perfect figure." Hikaru said standing to one side of Naniko gesturing to her chest. "It's a figure that everyone would love." Kaoru added popping up on her other side. Naniko looked from one to the other.

"So we chose this bikini type that would better show off those perfectly portioned curves~!" they coursed. "Are you sexually harassing my daughters, bastards? Honey…Honey! Hikaru and Kaoru are saying nasty things about their sisters!" Tamaki yelled.

"When did I become a part of this family?" Naniko asked looking up. "Is it my fate to be saddled with four kids at only seventeen? Especially with one that is so vile and manipulative as the oldest girl." Kyoya said looking at Naniko who shot him a look.

"Well that certainly is the pot calling the kettle black. You should be nicer to your daughter, Mommy dearest. And I'm only a month older then Haruhi." Naniko remarked before turning back to her book. "So….you're not going? To the ocean?" the twins asked Tamaki.

"Who said I'm not going?" Tamaki asked. "It's settled then." the twins agreed. "Can I take Usa-chan?" Hunny asked. "I have no objections." Kyoya agreed. "Wait a minute! Naniko!" Haruhi said turning to Naniko. "I don't mind." Naniko said with a shrug. And Haruhi's fate was sealed. And though she didn't know it….so was Naniko's.

-0-0-0-0-

"I love the beach but this is a bit too much." Naniko looked over the beach before her at all of the girls fawning over the host club. "We didn't know we would be fooled like this either. We thought he wouldn't dare bring the clients along." Hikaru remarked from behind her.

"Should have know better when the president said ok so easily." Kaoru added. "What do you expect? It's Tamaki-sempai's way of seeing to it that Haruhi couldn't wear the bikini." Naniko said. She herself was dressed in the bikini the twins had picked out and she had thrown a white, sleeveless hoodie over it.

"Correct! Its all going according to my plan!" Tamaki said popping up beside Naniko. "What kind of an insane dad would reveal to the whole world his cute daughter's body clad only in a swimsuit?!" Tamaki remarked. Naniko looked at him. "You claimed me as a daughter not long ago and here I am in a bikini." she remarked.

Tamaki froze and looked at Naniko. He blinked for a moment as she looked at her swim suit as if he had just noticed that she was wearing it. "Ah! Naniko! Daddy does not approve!" Naniko took off running Tamaki ran after her trying to throw a beach blanket over her.

"It's just a swim suit, Tamaki-sempai!" she replied. Tamaki stopped when he suddenly saw a cliff side shaped like a cat. Naniko came to a stop by the twins. "But why did we have to come to the East Sea instead of the Caribbean Sea? And….why does it have to be Nekozawa-sempai's private beach?" the twins coursed.

Naniko looked over her shoulder as Tamaki suddenly screamed when Nekozawa snuck up on him. "Kyoya! I told you I wanted to borrow your private beach!" Tamaki yelled at Kyoya. "It was a sudden plan and Haruhi wanted to go somewhere close by domestically." Kyoya replied.

"The cat rock is where each generation of the Nekozawa family's offerings are placed to worship our family's guardian deity. There's a legend that says if you jump off into the sea from there, you will never again come back up." Nekozawa said, freaking Tamaki out.

Naniko shook her head and dropped into a chair under the umbrella of a table. She leaned back with a sigh and crossed her legs. From there she watched Haruhi go clam hunting with Hunny and Mori and it ended up with Tamaki finding a large crab with a bug crawling on it.

The bug creeped out the girl and sent everyone running until Haruhi picked it up and threw it into the bushes. This turned into a "Find Haruhi's Weakness" game. The prized turned out to be an assortment of pictures of Haruhi from middle school that Kyoya had managed to get his hands on. The inspired everyone but Kyoya and Naniko to get in on the contest.

Kyoya joined Naniko at the table as she flipped through her book. "You're not going to join?" he asked. "No. I already have all of those photos and then some. Besides, it wouldn't be much of a contest if I joined. I already know her weakness." Naniko replied idly.

Kyoya looked at her as she read. She had her hair tucked behind one ear and her eyes were half lidded as she read. She was very…pretty that way. Kyoya mentally frowned at himself for that thought. "Shouldn't you be entertaining the ladies?" he asked her finally.

Naniko looked up at him, a slow grin falling on her face. She closed the book putting it away before she got to her feet. She walked up to him leaning on the arm of his chair so that her face was inches from his. "Really? Is that what you want? Or would you rather I entertain you?" she asked tilting her head to the side with a sultry grin.

Kyoya stared up at her as she leaned closer until he could feel her breath on his face. It looked like she was about to kiss him and she was far too close for comfort. Especially with others so close by that could see something.

Just then Naniko's grin grew bigger and turned into a smirk. "You really think I'd kiss you? Perverted man." she said before pushing away from him and turning to walk away. Kyoya stared after her before his expression became dark. How dare she play with him. He would get her back for it.

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh look at this Haruhi." Naniko said holding up a large shell she had found. Haruhi took it with a smile. "Great!" she said adding it to her bucket. The two had been digging up clams and scallops and everything.

Suddenly yells from a couple of girls drew their attention to where three guys were pushing themselves on a couple of the girls. Haruhi and Naniko both grabbed a bucket and rushed to help the girls. They threw the contents of buckets on the boys making them release the girls.

They rounded on Haruhi and Naniko. "Let her go." Haruhi said. "She doesn't like it." Naniko added. "Stop pestering her." Haruhi and Naniko coursed. It was three against two and Haruhi, unlike Naniko, didn't know how to fight. Didn't help that the guys thought Haruhi was a boy and weren't afraid to hit her. Naniko jumped into the fight when one of the guys punched Haruhi.

Shocked from the sudden left hook from Naniko one boy hit her back. Naniko swore she saw stars but they cleared the moment Haruhi was shoved off the cliff. "Haruhi!" she yelled, but she wasn't able to rush to her rescue when one boy grabbed her from behind.

Tamaki bolted past her then and jumped off the cliff after Haruhi. "Tamaki-sempai! Haruhi!" Naniko yelled. Now she was mad. Naniko turned on the guy who had grabbed her and gave him a solid punch to the face.

The other two ganged up on her then and knocked her off her feet. It was then that the twins showed up and started beating the living day lights out of the guys. "Nani-chan! Are you alright?" Hunny asked leaning forward to look at Naniko who was bleeding from a spot over her right cheek bone.

"I'll be fine, Hunny-sempai. Where's Haruhi!?" Naniko asked getting to her feet. She rushed past the others and sped down to the beach where Tamaki walked out of the water with Haruhi in his arms.

"Haruhi!" Naniko exclaimed as she came to a stop in front of Tamaki. Haruhi coughed up water as Naniko rubbed her back. Naniko looked up as Kyoya draped his shirt around her shoulders and draped another, possibly from one of the other boys, around Haruhi.

"Those bastard?" Tamaki asked Kyoya. "I just confiscated their IDs and politely asked them to leave." Kyoya replied. "Yeah? Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru. Prepare to take the clients back to the hotel." Tamaki ordered as he handed Haruhi to Mori.

Naniko stuck to her side, looking Haruhi over and ignoring the blood on her face. "Hunny-sempai, please consult Nekozawa-sempai and call a doctor for Haruhi and Naniko." Tamaki ordered. Both girls looked up.

"We're fine." Naniko said. "We don't need a doctor." Haruhi added. "Naniko…are you two a martial arts expert like Hunny-sempai?! Haruhi have you won any diving competitions!?" Tamaki asked. "No." the girls replied.

"Then what?" Tamaki asked looking at both girls. "We were right here, but you two didn't even call us. Trying to face three men by yourselves. You're girls. Where do you get off being so foolhardy?" Tamaki asked.

"A man…A woman…those things don't matter, does it?" Haruhi asked. "When you encounter such a situation, you don't have the luxury to think about something like that." Naniko added. "Still think about it! Stupid!" Tamaki yelled at the two.

Naniko's expression darkened. "We're fine and I handled myself." Naniko replied. "You have blood on your face! If the twins hadn't shown up there was no telling what they would have done to you, Naniko!" Tamaki retorted.

Naniko frowned. "I apologize for causing any trouble, but I don't understand why I need to get scolded for something more than that." Haruhi said. "We didn't do anything wrong, sempai." Naniko added.

"Yeah? Then do whatever you want! I'm never talking to you again until you recognize your mistake! Both of you!" Tamaki replied before turning away and walking off. Naniko glared at the ground. She didn't apologize. She had no reason to. She was taking care of herself and her own. The same as she always had. She wouldn't apologize for that.

END

Kyandi: Next chapter, next chapter!

Naniko: You're too excited for this.

Kyandi: Oh bite me.

Naniko: Gladly. Where should I bite you?

Kyandi: Stay away! I don't want you to bite me!

Naniko: You confuse me. You were the one that told me to bite you.

Kyandi: You're creep and are just trying to distract me. Now on to the next chapter!

Naniko: Yes, yes, move on.

Kyandi: Please enjoy and review!

Naniko: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye! *rushes off to computer*


	9. Not Joking

Kyandi: It's finally here! *dancing around*

Naniko: I have nothing to say.

Kyandi: Of course you don't. They never do.

Naniko: Can we just move on then?

Kyandi: Of course, of course!

Naniko: Please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. But I do own Naniko~!

Naniko: Don't remind me.

Chapter 9 Not Joking

Creepy….yeah that explained Nekozawa's home to a T. Though Naniko didn't notice any of it. She was just plain upset. To be told that she couldn't take care of herself and Haruhi just because she was a girl. What a lame excuse.

After checking the main breaker in the basement Naniko and Haruhi joined the boys in the dinning room. "Well….the main breaker was thrown. Its in the basement, so I turned it back on." Haruhi announced. All of the boys stared at the two girls.

While Haruhi was dressed in a plaid, ruffly night gown, Naniko was dressed in a grey and purple one, minus the ruffles. Haruhi had a bandage above her left eye where she had been hit and Naniko had one that covered her whole right cheek bone.

"Haruhi, Naniko, those clothes.." Hikaru said. "Yeah I think my dad repacked all my bags. He always wants me to wear this kind of thing. It's thanks to him we're always in debt." Haruhi said. "This wasn't my choice. I prefer to sleep in an over sized T-shirt. My brother insist that ladies don't wear T-shirts to bed." Naniko added with a shrug.

"Are your wounds, okay?" Kyoya asked the two. "We're fine." Naniko replied. "But anyways, what's up with the bare feet?" Hikaru asked. "We should do something about your hair too." Kaoru added before the two sat the girls in chairs.

While one twin pinned back their hair and fixed it, the other put slippers on the girls. "How's this Princesses?" the twins asked. Naniko looked up when Haruhi suddenly pointed to Tamaki. "Nosebleed." Haruhi said.

Sure enough Tamaki was having a nosebleed as he looked at Haruhi. "Pervert? Maniac?" one twin asked. "What kind of a human…" the other added shaking his head.

"Who's gonna get a nosebleed looking at a stubborn brat like her!? I just bumped it a little! My nose…" Tamaki was cut off as Hunny karate chopped the back of Tamaki's neck which only made the nosebleed worse.

"It's not stopping." Hunny said. "That's a prime example of a mistaken first aid. Karate style no less." Kyoya remarked.

Naniko sat at the dinner table a book open. She wasn't saying a word and didn't even look up when Haruhi and Tamaki got into an immature fight over food. "Hey you! Are you the twins or something?!" Tamaki yelled at Haruhi.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to talk to me anymore?" Haruhi replied. "Besides if you keep that up, Sempai, you're going to burst someone's eardrums." Naniko added. Tamaki stared at the two. "It seems like you have no intentions of apologizing." Tamaki said getting to his feet.

"Fine, then! I'm going to bed! You two go to bed too!" Tamaki yelled turning to leave. A butler showed up to show him the way but one look down the dark hall way and Tamaki turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya…" Tamaki said.

"Everyone, please excuse me." Kyoya said getting to his feet. "Its totally over inflated pride." Kaoru remarked when the door closed behind Tamaki and Kyoya. "Haruhi, you're eating too much." Hikaru told Haruhi. Haruhi stared at the table top. "I should have learned karate or something…" Haruhi remarked making Naniko look at her.

"So that's where your thoughts are." Naniko remarked. "Well it's not something that we should meddle with or anything. Honestly, don't you think so?" Hikaru asked. "It's cool to be fearless like Naniko, and have a strong sense of justice, but…but even we think you should apologize for reckless behavior like today." Kaoru added.

Naniko looked up. "But we didn't cause any harm to you guys, so I don't get it." Naniko said getting to her feet and leaving the room. The boys watched her close the door behind her. "I don't understand why sempai is getting so angry like that either…but if it was because I was weak, then I apologize for that." Haruhi said.

"That's not it, Haruhi." Hunny said. "Apologize to everybody. Lots and lots to Tama-chan. Apologize for causing such a worry." Hunny told her. "Everyone was worried?" Haruhi asked. "I'm sorry." she added. The twins, Hunny, and Mori all hugged Haruhi until Haruhi turned green. "Gonna puke…" Haruhi said.

-0-0-0-0-

Naniko flipped the page of her book and heaved a sigh. She couldn't read. Which was a shame. She loved reading. But for some reason she kept playing Tamaki's words over and over in her head. It was starting to make her feel bad.

Finally she let her head drop down on the table with an annoyed noise. "I'm clearly not going to be able to read until I feel better and I'm not going to feel better until I apologize." she muttered to herself. Naniko gave a huff, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Alright." she said getting to her feet. She left her room and found her way to Tamaki's room where she knocked on the door. Tamaki opened it and looked down at her. "I'm sorry Tamaki-sempai. I was wrong." she said.

Tamaki stared at her. "I caused you all to worry and I apologize for it." she added. She looked up at him. "Can you forgive me?" she asked. Tamaki's surprised look turned to a smile. "Yeah." he said. Naniko smiled back. "Good. Now I can go back to reading." she said turning on her heels. "Hey! Wait!" Tamaki called. Talk about ruining a moment.

-0-0-0-0-

Haruhi peeked out of the bathroom. She was done flushing crab down the toilet and was feeling better but she had not idea what room she was in. The sight she was met with was a half naked boy drying his hair while wearing only a pair of low slung pants.

"Are you done?" he asked. Not noticing who it was without his glasses Haruhi rushed to leave the room. "I'm so sorry. Barging into a stranger's room like this." she said. "Hey, it's just me." Kyoya told her. "Kyoya-sempai? The others…" Haruhi started.

"They all ran out after inaugurating something or other called "Discovering Nekozawa-sempai's Identity Symposium"." Kyoya told her. "So….did you finally decide to apologize to Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. "It seems like Naniko and I made everyone worry, so….I'm sorry." Haruhi replied.

"I didn't worry that much." Kyoya replied. "I just had to work a bit hard to tear the twins off from beating those three half to death and because we made them worry, had to send apology bouquets to all the clients." Kyoya added.

"Must have been exhausting." Haruhi said. "But anyways, what're you gonna do? Since you're here yu wanna do something?" Kyoya asked. "Do what?" Haruhi asked, confused. "You know…isn't it obvious between a man and a woman?" he asked grabbing her wrist and reaching past her to turn the lights down.

Then he pushed her back onto the bed. "After all you can pay back the cost of the flowers with your body. You say that you don't care about men and women, but…I'm a man, so I can molest you at any time. As a woman, you'll never be able to push me off." Kyoya told her, pinning her to the bed under him.

"I mean, before you think about not caring, realize how much of an easy target you are. Its up to you if you wanna be all innocent, Naniko too, but being so defenseless is your fault." Kyoya told her. Some of Tamaki's words replied in her head.

"Kyoya-sempai wouldn't do anything. Because…even if you do molest me, there's no profit in it. Am I right?" Haruhi said. Kyoya couldn't help but laugh at that one. "You're right. Good answer, good answer." he said covering a laugh.

He sat back on the edge of the bed and put his glasses on. "You're really interesting you know that? So do you understand now?" he asked. "Yes. That Kyoya-sempai is surprisingly kind." Haruhi replied. Kyoya stared at her.

"What are you saying?" he asked as he got to his feet. "You were just defending Tamaki-sempai right now. You made me realize it by intentionally playing the villain, didn't you?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya didn't have time to say anything before his door opened and Naniko came in with Tamaki behind her.

"Try asking Ohtori-semp….well what do we have here?" Naniko said coming to a stop as she looked from Kyoya to Haruhi. Slowly a grin curved her lips as Tamaki came in behind her. "Kyoya, you have any lotion? My sun-burn is hurting like…" Tamaki cut off when he found Naniko had stopped.

His eyes went to Kyoya and Haruhi and he suddenly had an angry look on his face. "Kyo-" Kyoya cut Tamaki off by shoving the bottle of lotion into his face. "Here use all you want. I'm gonna go draw up tomorrow's schedule with the others." Kyoya said grabbing a shirt as he walked out the door.

Naniko looked from Tamaki and Haruhi before turning to the door. "I'll leave you two alone." she said before she slipped out. She closed the door behind her and looked down the hall to where Kyoya was walking.

She grinned and caught up with him easily. "My, my I didn't take you as the pedo-type, Ohtori-sempai. Going after such an innocent little girl like Haruhi. Shame on you." she said. Kyoya shot a glare at her. "Go bother someone else you vile little girl." he replied.

With no one else around there was no need for him to hide the full blunt of his dislike of Naniko. "And miss picking at you. Not a chance you self-righteous bastard." Naniko replied. Then again the same was with Naniko. Without the others around she didn't hide her dislike behind polite words.

Kyoya turned a down right cold glare on her, coming to a stop in the hall. This got a full blown smirk from Naniko. "Oh face it, you're just angry because I've bested you. You can dish out the game but can't take it when on the receiving end. You hypocrite." she told him continuing down the hall towards her room.

"I'm the hypocrite? You're the one that is always scolding others for this and that and yet you turn around and do the complete opposite. You're the biggest hypocrite here." he told her following her. "Ever heard of, "Do as I say and not as I do"?" she replied over her shoulder.

This angered Kyoya more. "I suppose I should thank you for setting Haruhi straight, though." she added. Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "You're just as bad as she is." he informed her. "There's a difference between me and Haruhi." Naniko said as she opened her door and walked into her room. "I can take care of myself. Therefore I don't need the lecture." Naniko told him over her shoulder.

Kyoya followed her into her room, closing the door. "You sound just like Haruhi." he remarked. "Go figure. You grow up with a person for fourteen years and you start sounding alike." Naniko replied as she marked and closed a book that was sitting on the table.

"Anyway I already apologized to Tamaki-sempai and the others, so cut the crap. I don't want to hear this from a person like you who only uses other for gain." Naniko said shooting Kyoya a glare. Kyoya stared back at the cold, condescending glare that she was giving him.

"I wouldn't even be surprised if you're only friends with the others for a gain. So you have no right to lecture me." Naniko added. That sent a spark of anger through Kyoya. He reached out grabbing Naniko by the arm.

With a yank, he pulled her to him, trapping her there with a hand at the base of her spine and the other, gripping her hair and tugging, pulling her head back. The tug on her hair knocked loose several of the pins holding it back. Naniko bit back a wince at the tug on her hair and glared up at him.

Her arms were trapped between the two and she was unable to move them. "Don't talk about things you don't know about." he told her darkly. Naniko glared at him. "And you didn't apologize to me." he added pressing her closer.

Naniko grit her teeth as she glared at him. "In your wettest dreams. I'm not going to apologize to you for anything." she told him. A dark smirk curved Kyoya's mouth. "Then I guess I'll have to punish you." he said.

Naniko opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as she suddenly found herself on her back on her bed, Kyoya holding both of her hands to the bed above her head with one hand. Naniko looked up at him.

"You're kidding right?" she said. Kyoya moved closer to her, nudging her legs apart so that his hips sat between her thighs. "Do you think I'm joking?" he asked. Naniko raised an eyebrow. "I think you don't have the actual guts to do it. Beside, if it got out, your family would be shamed." she replied.

Kyoya chuckled, his free hand sliding down her thigh and up under the hem of her night gown. "Who would believe you, when it would be your word against that of the Ohtori family." he said, his fingers skimming up over her hip and up her side.

He leaned closer as he did, his body far too close to hers for her taste. "You'd be surprised how efficient my word can be. So stop joking. You're not fooling me." she replied still calm though when his fingers skimmed along her ribs she shifted uncomfortably.

Kyoya's grin grew. "Apparently I am, because you're about to find out….I'm not joking." he told her. Naniko's eyes flew open wide and she jumped when his fingers skimmed over her breast before he cupped it.

With the gown she hadn't been able to wear a bra. She squirmed under him as his fingers kneaded the flesh. "You have nothing to gain from this!" she exclaimed, her expression now that of panic. Kyoya's grin grew even more. "I have much to gain. And you brought this on yourself." Kyoya replied. She was screw! So screwed!

END

Kyandi: Ah! I gotcha! You thought you'd get to read it this chapter! Haha!

Naniko: You and your cliffhangers.

Kyandi: I love my cliffhangers. If they're curious then they'll read the next chapter.

Naniko: If they don't get annoyed with you and dump you now.

Kyandi: They won't do that…..I hope.

Naniko: Then you best get to work on the next chapter.

Kyandi: Right! So everyone enjoy and review!

Naniko: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	10. Screwed

Kyandi: Finally done. I kept having to stop.

Naniko: Because you were letting your over active imagination be too vivid.

Kyandi: Sue me for having a very vivid imagination.

Naniko: I wish I could.

Kyandi: Let just get on with this.

Naniko: That should be my line.

Kyandi: Everyone please enjoy and review!

Naniko: Kyandi-sama doesn't not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 10 Screwed

She was in real trouble and she knew it. Kyoya was joking and she was trapped under him. Kyoya gripped the end of her gown and shoved it up and over her head. This exposed her body, clad only in panties now. His free hand skimmed over her flat stomach and up to her breast again.

"Stop that!" she snapped when his hand cupped her breast. Kyoya's grin grew. He gave the nipple a hard pinch making Naniko grit her teeth and flinch. "Bastard!" she snapped. Kyoya lowered his head giving the abused nipple a kiss before biting it. Naniko really squirmed.

"Stop it!" she yelled, raising her voice. At this rate she would get loud enough to bring the others running. Kyoya pulled back and looked down at her.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want you to bring the others running with any loud noises now would we?" he asked as he sat his glasses on the bedside table as well. Naniko instantly snapped her mouth shut. He turned his eyes back to Naniko, looking her over, a smirk on his face.

His fingers skimmed over her body, lingering in places that made Naniko shiver. "Lets see how long you can go without making a sound." he remarked leaning forward to nip at her neck. Naniko squirmed but with him over her she couldn't move.

Kyoya's hand and mouth found her breast at the same time. He sucked one nipple into his mouth while he fondled the other breast. Naniko bit her lip trying to keep all noises to herself. His touch was firm but….it felt good.

Naniko instantly scolded herself. She shouldn't be feeling like that! Naniko grit her teeth as his mouth went from her breast, up her neck. His teeth found her ear then and tugged on it. He found a spot just behind her ear that made her shiver.

He chuckled in her ear. He jerked to the side as she snapped her teeth at him, trying to bite him. This only made him chuckle at her. For her troubles, he bit her back, right on the collar bones. She was going to have a bruise for sure.

Naniko's eyes flew open when Kyoya's hand slid down her stomach and under the band of her panties. With a tug he pulled the panties down, leaving them hanging from her left ankle as he draped the leg over his shoulder.

His hand went back to the apex of her legs. Naniko instantly started wiggling and fighting. "No! No, no, no, no! Let me go!" she snapped fighting as hard as she could. Kyoya frowned. He shifted his weight forward to brace it on his arm that he was using to hold her hands down.

His free hand shot up and clamped over her mouth, pinning her head down and stifling her protest. He leaned close, and he locked her gaze with a dark look that made her freeze in her tracks. "You brought this on yourself. You were the one that offered to "entertain" me, remember." he said.

Naniko's eyes went wide. "I'm going to teach you a lesson and put you in your place. Maybe then you'll learn not to play with fire." he added removing his hand, sliding it between her thighs instantly. Naniko bit her lip as his fingers glided over her.

He tease, poked, and stroked, toying with her until she was squirming, trying to hold back. She knew she shouldn't be feeling anything but she couldn't help the pleasure that was building in her. A blush spread over her cheeks as she tried to fight back her reaction to him.

She fought and squirmed by he easily kept her under control. "Stop…" she breathed. Her fingers were moving, working aimlessly at nothing, like she was trying to grab something, do something with her hands. Kyoya chuckled.

"You don't handle pleasure well do you?" he remarked as he finally let the first of his fingers slid into her. Naniko shivered as he moved the finger about, drawing it out and rubbing circles as he slid it back in. "S-s-shut up!" she snapped.

Kyoya's eyes flashed and he gave her clit a solid flick. Naniko gasped and shivered, her whole body shaking from head to toe. "Now what was that?" he asked her darkly. Naniko sucked her bottom lip in and didn't say anything else. "That's what I thought." Kyoya said.

A second finger joined the first moving in and out at a slow pace. It was enough to drive Naniko insane. She felt light headed and it felt like something was coiling tight in her. It was like something was building to the point of exploding.

Kyoya grinned. She was close to coming undone. He could feel it. He pulled his fingers out then. Naniko's eyes went to his face. "You're awfully worked up. And I thought you didn't like me." he remarked. Naniko huffed.

"Bastard!" she snapped. Kyoya leaned forward and bit her hard on the collar bone. Naniko jumped under him. "If I were you, I would watch what I say." he told her darkly. Naniko didn't say another word. Kyoya sat back and yanked his belt free.

He used that to secure her hands to a pole in the headboard of the bed before turning back to unzipping his pants. While he did Naniko fought against the belt, trying to pull free. She was close to freaking out by now. He was really going to go completely through with it. Naniko froze when she felt something hard, poking her in the thigh.

She squeezed her eyes closed and shivered. She knew what it was poking her and from the feel of it….he was a big boy. Though that was about right given his height and body build. Wait….why was she thinking about this!

Kyoya seized her by the back of both thighs, spreading her legs apart as he moved closer to her. Feeling the head of his member flush against her undid her. "Don't! Ohtori-sempai, don't!" she said. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, a dark smirk on his face.

"Don't what? You have to tell me." he said, as he begin to push in. She was swallowing her pride at this point but it seemed he wasn't going to accept anything short of begging. "Please Ohtori-sempai, don't do this." she begged. Kyoya's smirk grew. "You can do better then that." he said. Naniko gasped and writhed under him as he really started pushing into her, stretching her. It hurt.

"Please! I beg of you, stop!" she exclaimed. Kyoya came to a stop. Naniko looked up at him to find him smirking down at her. "See now, was that so hard?" he asked. Before Naniko could say anything, he pulled back and thrust forward, swiftly breaking her hymen and stealing her virginity from her.

He clamped one of his hands over her mouth to stifle the cry of pain she let out. Naniko's eyes watered up from the pain. Kyoya looked down at her, sprawled out under him and grinned. "A virgin I see. Looks like this one is my win." he remarked smugly.

Naniko shot him a glare. Kyoya removed his hand from her mouth. "Remember, if you get too loud you'll bring the others running." he told her, grabbing her by the thighs, pushing her thighs towards her chest.

Naniko bit her lip as he started moving, moving in slow, but strong and deep thrust. Naniko fought and tried to bite everything back but she couldn't hold back noise as he moved in her. Kyoya's smirk grew when he heard the noises.

His hands slid down the back of her thighs and he grabbed her hips, pulling him up against his as he moved. Naniko was clearly fighting it but he could see the pleasure she felt in the blush on her cheeks and the shiver of her body.

He teased her with brushes of his fingers and lips, small nips, and change in speed. Whenever she came close to climaxing he would back off, leaving her to cool down before he would work her up again. Naniko squirmed and gasped, shivering each time she was left to cool down once more.

It felt like hours since this whole thing had started though she was sure that wasn't the case. At this rate she was sure she'd pass out before either of them climaxed.

"You want it don't you, Naniko?" he asked, his own words breathless. "You want to climax." he added lowly. Naniko bit her lip. "If you want it you have to ask for it." he told her with a smug look on his face as he looked at her.

Naniko shook her head. Kyoya rolled his hips with his next thrust making her moan, her head falling back. "Do you want to hang in this incomplete state forever?" he asked. He raised Naniko's hips giving him an angle to reach deeper into her.

Naniko shivered. She was so close. She knew if she didn't say it he would back off again and she would have to go through it all again. "Well?" he asked. Naniko looked up at him then. Her eyes were narrowed showing only a thin line of purple and her face was flushed. "Please…Ohtori-sempai….please…." she said lowly. Kyoya grinned. "There' s a good girl." he said his thrust speeding up.

Naniko let out a small cry of relief and pleasure when she was finally allowed to fall over the edge. Her body shook as it arched up into him her head falling back. Kyoya shivered once himself. He moved in her a few more times before burying himself deep in her as he too fell over the edge.

He braced himself with an arm on either side of her, keeping himself up. He was a little out of breath but he was good. Naniko on the other hand looked worn out. "Tired?" he asked, burying one hand in her hair and yanking to make her look at him.

"Well I suppose I should tell you…we're not done with your punishment." he told her, watching her eyes go wide. "Sex with me doesn't end until you lose consciousness." he added. With that he pulled back flipping Naniko onto her stomach.

He pulled Naniko's hips up into the air. He leaned against her back, putting his mouth by her ear. "I'm going to "punish" you until you can't stand, until you can't speak, or until you lose consciousness. Maybe all three." he breathed into her ear.

Naniko shivered at that. "Either way its going to be a long night for you. Maybe next time you'll think twice before going up against me." he added, his hands roaming her body, giving her breast a squeeze before moving on.

Naniko was starting to wish she hadn't woken up that morning. She buried her face into the pillow when Kyoya thrust into her again. He still didn't drop the torturing and slow pace and bit at her neck and shoulders. Come the next morning she wasn't going to be able to stand and he was going to enjoy the whole thing.

-0-0-0-0-

Kyoya stretched, working out cramps in his shoulders. He had taken a nice long shower and felt very relaxed and at ease. Better then usual. The reason? It laid, passed out, on his bed, too tired and sore to move an inch.

Kyoya turned to look at the bed. Naniko was a mess. Her hair stuck out in messed up curls, her collar bones and shoulders were littered with bite marks, none left where they could be seen, and sprawled out on her back a sheet drape loosely over her body.

It had taken longer then he thought it would to make her pass out but he wasn't complaining. He had taken a shower, untied her and was going to return to his room. Maybe now she would learn her place and quit pushing his buttons.

If not….well he didn't mind teaching her a lesson again…and again….and again. Now that would be fun…for him.

END

Kyandi: Okay I'm good now. That was fun.

Naniko: For whom!?

Kyandi: Me of course!

Naniko: Jeez.

Kyandi: And Kyoya!

Naniko: Oh gods! Shut up and continue already!

Kyandi: Right, so everyone enjoy and review.

Naniko: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	11. Home Life

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Naniko: We're back with another chapter for you all.

Kyandi: Sorry it took so long. I just had to leave you all in suspense for a little while.

Naniko: You're so mean.

Kyandi: I can be worse.

Naniko: Yes you can.

Kyandi: That being said, everyone enjoy and review!

Naniko: Kyandi-sama does not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 11 Home Life

"Has anyone seen Naniko?" Kyoya looked up from his notebook as the twins spoke. "She hasn't been to the club since we came back from the ocean." Tamaki remarked pausing to think now that something had been said.

"She hasn't been feeling well and had called in sick the last few days." Haruhi said as she sat down a tray. Kyoya almost smirked. It wasn't that Naniko wasn't feeling well. He had finally put her in her place and, like the little girl she was, she had run away and hid from him.

And that was, in his mind, a good thing. She needed to learn her place. "Haru-chan~! You know where Nani-chan lives right?" Hunny asked. All eyes turned to Haruhi. "I do, but I don't think she'd like it if we went. She's not very fond of her home life and doesn't even like having me over." Haruhi told them.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Now even he was interested to find out about Naniko's home life. "Oh come on, Haruhi! Take us to see her." the twins coursed, bugging Haruhi to take them as they always did when they wanted something.

"No. I'm not taking you there. Naniko won't like it in the least." Haruhi replied. "Please, Haru-chan! I want to see Nani-chan." Hunny added, wrapping his arms around Haruhi's arm. "I want to go to Naniko's house too!" Tamaki added, Mori silently agreeing because Hunny has said he wanted to go.

Haruhi was about to say no again but even Kyoya was interested to see the home life of Naniko. He wanted to see what she was trying to keep a secret. "I think we should all pay her a visit." Kyoya remarked.

Everyone turned to Kyoya. When he stepped in there was no way Haruhi could say no then. Haruhi heaved a sigh. "Alright. But She won't be happy." she said.

-0-0-0-0-

"Haruhi." Haruhi looked back at her friends when Tamaki called her name. "Yeah?" she asked. "This is Naniko's house?" Tamaki asked as they all looked up at the house beyond the gate in front of them. "Yeah, it is." Haruhi replied as she pushed a call button on the gate.

The gate was large, old iron, and closed off a large estate on which sat a five floor, large mansion. "Hello Miss Haruhi. Please come on in." came a voice over the intercom before the gate swung open. Haruhi lead the way up the drive way to the house.

"Naniko's rich?" Tamaki asked as a maid let them into the front foyer taking bags and bowing to them before going back about her work. A pair of wide, grand stairs lead up from the foyer. Maids bustled about cleaning, going in and out doors that lead off the foyer. They would stop and give Haruhi a polite greeting before moving back about their work.

"Haruhi?" Haruhi and the boys turned as a tall man in a suit, stepped out of a room, papers in hand. He was tall, willowy, and very good looking. His hair was black and sleeked back, his eyes a darker shade of purple then Naniko's.

He looked like he was in his early twenties. He looked over the boys before turning back to Haruhi. "Hey Ryotarou." Haruhi greeted. The man turned to a butler behind him, told him something and the butler bowed, took the papers, and left.

The man turned back to Haruhi and the boys. "Its been a while Haruhi. Who are all of these boys?" he asked. Haruhi turned to the boys. "They're members of the club, Naniko and I are in. This is Katsunami Ryotarou." Haruhi told the boys.

Ryotarou looked the boys over. His eyes landed on Kyoya. "Oh! You're the youngest Ootori boy. I know your older brother, Akito. We have worked on several projects together. He has told me quite a bit about his little brother." Ryotarou said.

Kyoya gave the older man a polite smile. "And I have heard of you too." he replied. Katsunami Ryotarou was the new head of the Katsunami family and the owner of Katsunami Incorporated. It was a large global company and the family was old and well sought after for marriage proposals and partnerships.

Ryotarou turned to the other boys. "In fact I know all of you. Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takeshi, Suou Tamaki, and the Hitachiin twins. Yes Naniko has told me a little about all of you." he remarked.

He paused for a moment before correcting himself. "Well it was more of a passing comment." he replied. "How do you know, Nani-chan?" Hunny asked. Ryotarou gave him a confused look before he answered. Apparently he was surprised that they didn't know his connection to Naniko. "I'm Naniko's older brother." he replied.

"_**Half**_-brother." Everyone turned when they heard Naniko's voice. Naniko stood half way down the stairs dressed in jean shorts and an over sized designer sweater that hung from one shoulder and she didn't look happy.

She had a down right cold look on her face as she looked at Ryotarou. Ryotarou actually looked a bit cowed when he met his sister's gaze. Kyoya hadn't even seen a look that cold directed at him. "Good afternoon, Naniko. Are you feeling better?" Ryotarou asked trying to be nice and pleasant with his sister, but Naniko didn't seem to be open to the idea.

Naniko's gaze didn't soften in the least. If anything her eyes narrowed more. "I'm feeling just fine, now, thank you." she replied. "Now if you don't mind, you have work and I have guest. And _**your**_ mother is calling for you." she told him coldly, putting an icy touch to the word 'your'.

Ryotarou seemed to deflate a bit. "Of course. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." he told her. He gave Haruhi a nod and smile before heading off down a hall to vanish through a door. Naniko watched him go before turning back her friends, her expression back to is normal neutral look.

"Why are all of you here? You should be in the club seeing to the ladies, right now." she said. "We heard you weren't feeling well, Nani-chan and just wanted to check up on you." Hunny told her.

"It was just a fever. I was feeling fine by mid morning today and the fever broke last night." she told him. "Since you are all here, though, you might as well come up and visit." she told them turning to head up the stairs.

Haruhi followed, not the least bit affected by the way Naniko had treated her brother. As if she was use to it by now. The others followed after them. "I though you said you said you were a commoner." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru looked around them.

"I said I was raised a commoner and I was." Naniko replied over her shoulder. "But then-" Naniko turned to them, cutting Tamaki off in mid sentence. "I'm my father's bastard child. My mother was his mistress." she told them.

"My mother worked everyday from dawn to dusk to raise me alone. He only brought me into this house in the last year, just months before he died." she added before turning back around. "Which is why your surname is different." Kyoya remarked. Naniko ignored the comment.

Kyoya didn't know if it was because he was the one that made the comment or if it was just because she didn't want to discuss that. The others fell silent as Naniko lead them through the house to the third floor. There she opened a door to a large room done in black, silver, and purple.

She walked up to a love seat that was current stacked with pillows and draped with blankets. She sank down on the loveseat, instantly sinking into pillows as she yanked a blanket around her like she was freezing.

She looked a little pale and tired. Kyoya looked at the table beside her where some medicine sat with a glass of water. She had actually been sick? So it wasn't just an excuse to avoid him. She had actually come down with something.

"Naniko why didn't you tell us any of this?" Tamaki asked. Naniko gave a curt laugh. "Admit to anyone at that school that I'm a bastard child? No thank you. I especially couldn't tell you, Tamaki-sempai when you're the same in some ways. I don't want pity." Naniko told him as she rubbed her temple.

Tamaki looked at the others before turning to Haruhi. "You knew Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Of course. Naniko and I grew up together. I knew her mother when she was still alive." Haruhi replied. Naniko didn't look at the others as they looked at her.

Her mother was dead. That meant both of Naniko's parents were dead and it left her living in the same house as her legitimate born half brother who was now the head of the family, and her step-mother.

And there was no telling what the relationship between Naniko and her step-mother was like. She apparently didn't like her step-mother.

Kyoya watched Naniko who wasn't looking at any of them. She sat there for a moment then sighed. "It doesn't matter. Family is family, I suppose." she remarked before looking at them. "I apologize for missing club activities. I didn't think any of you would want the chance of catching something." she told them.

"It's alright." Tamaki told her. Naniko nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow." she told him. "Then we will go and let you rest." Kyoya said ushering everyone towards the door. "I want to discuss something with Naniko. I'll be down in a minute." Kyoya told them, closing the door behind the other.

Then he turned to Naniko. Naniko met his gaze as he neared her. "Even you wouldn't do anything to a sick person, would you?" she asked. A grin curved Kyoya's mouth but before he could reach her there was a knock and the door opened.

The maid paused just inside the door and looked from Naniko to Kyoya. "My lady you have another guest." she told Naniko before stepping aside to show the younger of Kyoya's older brothers, Akito.

Kyoya stared at him in surprise as Akito entered the room. Akito stared back in surprise. Naniko looked up and blinked. "Oh, hello Akito." she greeted her tone expression joy at seeing Akito. Kyoya looked at her and then at Akito as Akito walked up to Naniko and bent to place a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"Kyoya." he greeted looking at his brother. "What are you doing here, Akito?" Naniko asked. "I came to visit your brother about a future project and he told me you weren't feeling well. I excused myself to come see how you were doing." Akito told her.

Naniko gave him a smile. "That's sweet of you." she told him. Kyoya watched the two. For some reason he didn't like the smiles they shared. Akito laid a hand on Naniko's head as he turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"He and the rest of our friends came to see me." Naniko told Akito. Akito looked down at her and smiled. "That's nice. Well you should go before your friends become concerned." Aktio told his brother.

Kyoya looked down at Naniko who gave him a cocky, eat-your-heart-out grin. "Of course. I'll see you when you return to school, Naniko." Kyoya told her, his voice carrying a promise that their conversation wasn't over yet.

With that Kyoya turned to leave the room. He didn't like the feeling he got when he saw Akito with Naniko. Perhaps it was just because it was his brother, or perhaps it was just that he didn't like the cocky grin that was on her face. Either way….he just didn't like it.

END

Kyandi: Drama~!

Naniko: You love drama too much.

Kyandi: I only love to write. Real life drama isn't for me.

Naniko: Then why put me through it?

Kyandi: I like to watch you squirm.

Naniko: ….Creepy, just creepy.

Kyandi: Whatever. Everyone enjoy and review.

Naniko: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


End file.
